Love Hurts
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Klaus/OC―3x01―"There's a fine line between love and hate, sweetheart. I'd be more concerned if you didn't feel anything for me." After being reunited unexpectedly, Klaus becomes preoccupied with reclaiming a young werewolf named Maria. While she's enforced to help him, he seeks to reignite the flame that once flickered between them.
1. if you save your heart for mine

**A/N Yes, another Klaus fic, I just can't help myself.**

 **I hope you all like it and, if you do, please leave a review if you would like to read more.**

* * *

 **Love Hurts**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Love hurts, love scars, love wounds and marks  
Any heart not tough or strong enough  
To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain  
Love is like a cloud, it holds a lot of rain_

 _Love hurts, love hurts, I'm young, I know,  
But even so I know a thing or two, I learned from you  
I really learned a lot, really learned a lot  
Love is like a flame, it burns you when it's hot  
Love hurts, love hurts_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Five Years Ago**

 _ **"Jack, mom, I'm home!"**_

 _Maria made her way into her house, rubbing at the ache in her lower back as she shut the door behind her, placing her bag-pack next to the door. She ran a tired hand through her long hair as she took off her jacket, propping it on the coat stand with the others before she turned towards the rest of the house._

 _Just as she was about to rush up the stairs to her bed which she had sorely missed, her mother walked out of the kitchen, a towel in her hands._

" _Honey, I thought I heard you."_

 _Mary made her way over to her daughter, smiling sadly."How was it?"_

" _You mean the snapping of bones?"Maria arched her eyebrow, letting out a tired laugh."It was... **snappy.** "_

 _Mary let out a sad sigh."I'm sorry-"_

" _Mom, it's not all bad. I can jump **really** high."_

 _Mary smiled softly, hugging her daughter. Maria had never known her real father, but it had proved that, when she had accidentally ran someone over on a drunken night, that he had been a wolf and she had inherited the gene. Her mother was human and hadn't told Maria's father that she had been pregnant. It was soon discovered that she was a wolf and, after a long time of searching, she had found her pack._

 _They were her family._

" _I'm fine, Mom. Now, stop with the sappy stuff and let me go to my bed."_

 _Mary pulled back, nodding and laughing to stop her tears."I'll start on dinner and wake you up when it's ready, okay? When I do, will you drag Jack from his room?"_

 _Maria nodded and smiled once at her mother before making her way up the staircase._

 _The eighteen-year-old let out a happy moan as she entered her room and, after kicking the door shut behind her, she lunged onto her bed._

 _She snuggled into her bed, hugging her pillow."Oh, I missed you so much!"_

" _I missed you too, love."_

 _Maria let out a yelp of surprise, tumbling back and landed on the floor beside her bed. She let out a moan of pain, rubbing her lower back that was already sore._

 _She looked up at the Original standing over her next to her open window which he always came through."Did you **have** to do that?"_

 _Klaus shrugged, hands behind his back as he looked down at Maria who got up."I saw the chance, and I took it."_

" _Thanks for the help you...oaf."_

 _Klaus raised his eyebrows, feigning offense."Hurtful."_

" _I haven't slept in ages, let it side."_

 _Klaus watched in amusement as the young wolf kicked off her shoes, picking up her fallen pillow and tossed it onto the bed. Klaus' smile dropped as he watched her yawn, wincing in pain as she, once again, rubbed her sore lower back._

" _Rough full moon?"_

 _She glanced at him, tired eyes meeting his a second later."Is it that obvious?"_

 _When he just raised his eyebrows again, she added."It gets easier, particularly as the pack is there. The pain we share, it...it-"_

" _Strengthens the bond?"_

 _She nodded, realizing the blank look in his eyes as he looked away._

 _He wanted that bond._

 _Maria yawned as she made her way over to the Original, stopping in front of him._

" _I'm still in pain, and you're a wolf...ish."_

 _She grabbed his hand and placed it on her lower back, pressing closer to him. Klaus didn't hide the genuine smile on his face as she raised her head, nose brushing his cheek as she met his eyes again._

 _She let out a gasp as Klaus wrenched her close, beginning to walk her backwards towards the bed._

" _Are we to **bond** , love?"_

 _She smiled, shaking her head."Kind of."_

 _Klaus raised his eyebrows, fingers brushing circles on her lower back, sensing the pain as she winced._

 _She placed her hands on his shoulders, a teasing smile on her face as she spoke._

" _You're going to massage my back then I'm going to sleep for the next twenty-four hours."_

* * *

 **Present**

 **"Ugh, really? Here?"**

Ray rolled his eyes at his friend, a sigh spilling from his lips."What's wrong with it?"

"Red always hits on me."Twenty-three-year old Maria replied as she let her feet drop from the truck dashboard, sitting up straight."Can't we just keep on driving?"

"Not until I get a drink."

Maria pursed her lips as she followed Ray out of the truck and began to trail behind him towards the bar but a sudden ringtone stopped her.

The male wolf stopped as Maria pulled out her phone from her pocket, knowing by the smile on her face it was her half-brother who called every day at the same time to make sure that his sister was handling the days before the full moon well.

"Mare, you want me to wait for you?"

"No, it's fine, you go in, and I'll join you in a minute."Maria shook her head, answering the call before bringing the device to her ear.

Ray nodded and made his way into the bar, leaving her to her call.

"Yeah, Jack, I'm fine."

"What's up, Ray?"

Ray smiled in greeting as he walked further into the bar."Hey Red, get me a beer and a Cola for Mare."

The bartender just nodded and began to grab the drinks while Ray sat down on a stool, hands meeting in front of him as he waited for his best friend. Just as he was about to play on his phone, he felt a presence beside him. The wolf turned his head, eyes landing on a tall man who smiled before sitting next to him, blue eyes sparkling as he trailed his gaze over the wolf.

"Ray? Ray Sutton?"

Ray, not in the mood for a drunk to bother him, glanced at the other man."Who wants to know?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

Ray raised his eyebrow, not amused and made a move to turn round and ignore the man. But, as if he hadn't noticed or didn't care if he did, the man made himself comfortable beside Ray.

"We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women."The man held out his arms, looking around the bar."And they led me here, to you."

Ray, sensing something from the other man that made him uncomfortable, started to get nervous and he stood.

"I think I'll be going."

He tried to leave, but the man grabbed him, his grip firm."Not so fast, mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by."

Ray tried to walk the other way, but he bumped into another man who was standing there and stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that."

The unknown man pushed him back against the bar and the two men, standing at either side of Ray, trapped him.

Ray looked at them both, fists clenching at his sides as he sensed something his kind wasn't fond of.

"Vampires."

"You're swifty swift Ray! Yes!"The British man chuckled, hitting the bar with his hand with an amused smile."My friend here is a vampire. He compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help."

Ray looked around with a calm but worried look, taking in how everybody was carrying on as if nothing were happening. He glanced at the entrance, silently hoping that Maria would sense something was wrong and help him while, at the same time, also hoping she'd move on without him.

" _I_ , however..."

The man made himself comfortable against the bar, entering Ray's personal space.

"I'm something else, a _different_ kind of monster."The still nameless man drawled in a hushed tone, voice laced with a complacency that made his more than obvious he held himself in high esteem."I've got some vampire; I've got some wolf."

Blinking in confusion, Ray stiffened at the words.

"Huh?"Swallowing nervous, Ray turned to look at the man standing at his left, choking out."You what?"

"A hybrid, Ray, I'm _both_."The man smiled at Ray, the smile a mix between sinister and amusement before he patted Ray's shoulder. You see I want to create more of me. Now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray!"

Ray winced at the pat on his shoulder, his skin crawling at the half vampire that was near him and a full vampire on his other side. He hated vampires.

"I need you to direct me to your pack."Ray struggled as the hybrid leaned forward, pupils dilating, grip tightening on Ray's shoulder."So, where can I find them, Ray?"

The wolf shook his head, shrugging the other man's arm off of him.

"You can't compel me; it won't work."

The green-eyed vampire started to rub his chin, and the hybrid looked at him, the pair silently conversing, and he nodded with a small smile. The vampire turned around, raising a hand for the attention fo the bartender, and pulled out something out of his back pocket.

"Can I get a scotch on the rocks, please?"He turned to the wolf, toying with whatever he had in his hand."Tell you what Ray, We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane."

He pulled out a pouch of wolfsbane, poured it into his hand, crushing it with his fingers. Ray's fists clenched at his sides again as he eyed the wolfsbane with a wary frown, turning his head as the hybrid chuckled to himself.

Ray glowered at the hybrid as he smirked at him, eyes glimmering with dark amusement.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun, Ray."

* * *

 **"My brother still on our trail?"**

Stefan turned from Ray, darts in his hand, humming to himself as he ignored the painful pants, making his way over to the Original. Ray was chained to a wall, and had darts impaled in his body. Blood poured from him as he refused to tell Stefan and Klaus anything. He also kept on glancing at the entrance, silently hoping that Maria's conversation with her brother was one of their long ones.

He didn't want Maria hurt.

She was pack.

"He's getting closer; I'm gonna have to deal with that."

Ray panted heavily as he watched the two men—now known as Klaus and Stefan—met each other halfway across the bar.

Klaus sent Stefan a false, friendly smile and turned away, heading towards the exit. Heading towards Maria. Ray felt panic bubble up inside of him and opened his mouth to catch Klaus' attention but, thankfully, Stefan grabbed Klaus arm and turned him around.

Ray collapsed against his restraints, breathing heavily in both pain and relief.

"No, no, no!"Stefan protested, shaking his head with a calm smile."Let me handle it."

Brow furrowing curiously, Klaus turned back around to face Stefan, shrugging the other man's arm off of him.

The Original tilted his head, eyes narrowing at Stefan, looking almost insulted. Unbothered by the subject of their conversation but slightly thankful at the distraction, Ray watched the pair, mouth as dry as sandpaper and wounds slowly healing due to the wolfsbane in his system.

He needed to get free.

"Why should I let you leave?"

Stefan almost laughed at the question, swiftly answering."Cause you'll know I'll come back."

"Do I?"

Stefan shrugged, keeping Klaus' stare as he firmly replied."You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service."

"Ah..."Klaus sighed in exasperation, shaking his head at Stefan with a small laugh."It all sounds _so_ tedious and indentured."

He then turned, raising his arm and gestured to the bloody and beaten Ray with a big grin.

"Aren't you even having the least bit of fun?"

Ray snarled at Klaus, hissing to himself when the chains only rubbed against his wounds. Stefan merely glanced at Ray then at Klaus, saying nothing in response to the question as he slowly began to back away.

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore."

Without another word, Stefan handed Klaus the darts despite the wolfsbane dripping from them and flashed away.

"I'll hold you to that, mate."Klaus watched after Stefan until the man was out of earshot and looked down at the darts, unaffected by the slight burns on his hands that were already beginning to heal.

"All right, let's have another round, eh?"Klaus piped up, setting down the darts as he made his way over to the werewolf, hands already healed."I haven't had a go yet."

Klaus turned his attention to Ray, snapping his fingers and gesturing to the pool table. A bunch of compelled drunkards tore Ray from the wall and dragged him kicking and screaming over to the pool table where he smirked, circling the wolf as he was tied down on the pool table.

"I have big plans for you, Ray, all you have to do is tell me where your pack is."

Gasping for air, Ray glared up at the Original hybrid, forcing himself to speak despite the wounds covering his body.

"Rot in hell!"

Klaus' smile fell, and his eyes flashed angrily, and, just as he was about to beat some respect into the wolf, a gasp echoed throughout the bar.

"Ray?!"

Both Klaus and Ray looked over at the entrance where a young, dirty haired blonde stood, looking at a loss for words. She rushed in their direction when she saw the amount of blood that had been spilled, making Ray attempt to fight against the restraints, shaking his head wildly.

"What the hell?"She mouthed to herself, slowing down when she noticed an arm wrapped around Ray's throat. Eyes trailing up the arm, Maria's lips parted in astonishment when her gaze landed on the hybrid. _"You."_

Grip loosening on the wolf, Klaus cleared his throat in an attempt to gather himself as his face went pale when he finally looked at the woman he'd only just managed to stop thinking of at night when the moon was full.

Klaus rapidly blinked, heartbeat echoing in his ears as Maria's eyes bore into his own, a pair of eyes he remembered gazing at him in adoration with such clarity if felt as if she'd never stopped.

But, as she stared at him then, he saw no trace of adoration. There was _nothing_.

And it _cut_ through him.

"Mare, run!"

Snapping out of the daze, Klaus snapped back into reality at the sound of Ray shouting, his chains clanging together. Klaus pushed Ray back down with a snarl of irritation, forcing himself to look away from Maria as he did.

"Ray?"

Maria swallowed the lump in her throat and neared the pool table, forgetting about the shock of seeing the Original, shaking her head as she saw Ray's wounds.

"What's happening?"

"Hello to you, too, love." "You and i bumping into each other on such a momentous day for me. What are the chances, hmm?"

"What?"Maria muttered, still in shock as she tried to figure out how to act. Sudden moves weren't exactly something Klaus reacted well to."What are you doing to him?"

"Your friend is helping me out."Klaus answered with a relaxed tone, forcing himself to recover from the shock that lingered."Perhaps you should go fetch yourself a drink because this is going to take a while."

Nodding to the bar with a small smile, he sent Maria his most charming smile, tone softening.

"It's on me. I'll be sure to join you once i'm done here."

"I'm fine, thanks."Maria almost instantly replied, tone anything but kind as she noticed Ray's blood on his hands, wincing at the thought of her friend being harmed."I just want to take my friend, go, and you can do whatever you want when we leave."

Klaus' eyes flashed at her dismissive tone and, moving so quick that Maria's vision almost blurred, he grabbed Ray by the throat. Yanking the wolf upwards towards him, Klaus' fingers locked around Ray so tight that the wolf started to spit out blood. His eyes glazed over from the wounds as well as the wolfsbane, he strained against the chains

"Hey, stop it! You're hurting him. _KLAUS!_ "Maria's voice rose as Ray's eyes bulged and he started to shake on the pool table from the lack of air."Let him go! Now."

Unmoved by the pleas, Klaus slowly turned to look at Maria as she reached out for her friend, looking almost bemused at her. Maria knew better than to attack, she had no chance against him, but she was well aware of the reasons behind his actions.

"You should curb your tone."His tone hardened, grip tightening on Ray's throat almost threateningly, offering Maria another false benign smile while he watched her pained eyes as she watched on."Remember who you're talking to."

Utterly outraged at him, Maria shifted from foot to foot, fists clenched at her sides.

"I know who i'm talking to. Believe me."Maria murmured to herself, forcing herself to remain where she stood as her friend chocked underneath Klaus' tight grasp and lowered her tone to a softer one."I... _Klaus_ , what are you doing here?"

At the change in her tone, Klaus watched her for another drawn-out moment, studying the young wolf before he suddenly let Ray go. The wolf fell back onto the pool table, the thump of his head hitting the wood earning Klaus a glare from Maria.

He chose to ignore it.

"I'm in need of some werewolves. A _pack_ to be more specific."Klaus keenly answered, smile faltering into an annoyed frown as he pushed Ray back down."But your friend hasn't been exactly forthcoming with their whereabouts."

Maria's face contorted into an expression of confusion and she followed him with her eyes.

"Wolves? Why would-"Confusion swiftly turned into understanding as realization dawned why he'd be in need to assemble the species he, while being half of, had been tamed for a thousand years."There was only one answer."The curse. You broke it."

"I broke it."Klaus repeated with a proud nod of his head, mouth curving up into a broad smile as he rounded the table, a shift in his demeanor and tone softening."It's been a long time, love."

Eyes clouding over in anger with each step Klaus stood, Maria sent the Original an icy smile, keeping his gaze.

"Not long enough."

Smile instantly falling and eyes darkening with indignation, Klaus sneered at her, and he moved swiftly, grabbing her by the forearms, spinning her around so that she was facing her friend, back against his chest.

"I wouldn't be so quick to irritate me."He held firmer onto Maria as she struggled against him, fingertips digging into her cheek as he forced her to look up at him."How about you help me out and get your boyfriend to tell me where your pack is?"

"Hey, HEY!"Ray shook his head, baring his teeth at Klaus in anger."That's enough!"

"Yes, I agree with that."Klaus laughed to himself and turned to face Ray, giving the other man no choice but to watch as he restrained Maria in his embrace."Maybe I should give her a gift of becoming just like me, Ray."

"No, no, no!"Maria shook her head as Klaus' mouth grazed her throat, trying to free herself from his grasp."Don't-"

"Just tell me where your pack is, and all this will end."She felt him smile against her throat and swallowed nervously."You have my word on that."

Shoving his arms away from her, something Klaus did nothing to stop, Maria turned on her heels so that she was facing him.

"Go to _hell_."

Klaus didn't let the harsh words affect him as he stepped closer so that they were close once more, giving Maria no choice but to look up at him.

"Where is your pack?"

Neither said anything and Klaus, growing more angry with each passing second, angrily stormed over to them. Shoving Maria aside without warning and stealing the bartender's knife from the bar, he made his way over to Ray.

"Klaus, no!"

Paying no attention to Maria's plea, he held the wolf down by his shoulder, other arm raising high in the air.

"It was nice meeting you, Ray."

Klaus began to bring down the knife, and Ray's eyes widened while Maria swallowed the lump in her throat. Klaus' hand came down, but just before the blade drove into Ray, a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Wait!"

He took longer than expected to react or respond to her interruption. He slowly straightened to his full height, eyes focused on Maria's hand on his skin before he turned to look at her.

"What is it?"Klaus turned his head, looking down at Maria who held his wrist in her hand."Do you want to say a final goodbye, Maria?"

She glanced at her friend, shutting her eyes for a long moment before she said.

"I know where they are. Our pack and _I'll_ take you to them..."

"So bloody predictable."Klaus quietly said, resisting the urge to laugh, twirling the knife around his fingers."Great, where are they?"

"No, it doesn't work that way."Maria's grip tightened on his wrist just in case he changed his mind and stabbed her friend."I'll take you to them, i'll...i'll do whatever you want."

Corners of his mouth quirking up in interest, Klaus tilted his head in amusement.

"I'll do whatever you want-"Maria firmly repeated, slowly taking her hand away from Klaus when she was sure she had his attention."If you let my friend go and not turn me into whatever you are. Agree to that, and you have my allegiance."

Ray shook his head, about to protest."Maria-"

"Hush, now."Klaus shut him up by cupping a hand over his mouth, eyes focused on Maria."Are you negotiating with me, love?"

"Yes. You get what you want—the wolves, and my friend gets his freedom."

"You're willing to risk your pack for him?"

Klaus' jaw clenched, but he hid it as she bit her lower lip before sighing.

"Family."Maria hissed back, crossing her arms over her chest defensively, standing in front of Ray to block him from Klaus' eyes."He's my family."

"I don't want him to become a monstrosity like you."Maria continued, firmly shaking her head as she turned and looked up Klaus with repulsion."He doesn't deserve that."

Klaus' reaction was immediate as he cried out in outrage, flashing forward and backing the young wolf against the pool table that Ray was restrained to. She attempted to push him away from her only to have her wrists caught and forced down at her sides.

Pulling back to meet her eyes, Klaus tutted in a scolding manner at Maria, following her whenever she tried to break their gaze.

"So honorable though it's a little Judas-like, don't you think? Sacrificing your pack for your little friend."Klaus glanced back down at Ray, lip curling up in disgust as he spoke."You really want to save your boyfriend, do you?"

Yanking her hands away from him, Maria refused to bow down as Klaus mockingly smiled at her.

"He's-"Maria ground her teeth together in anger as she tried to remain calm, hands gripping the edge of the pool table."He's _not_ my boyfriend."

Klaus tilted his head, a grin on his lips.

"Of course not, sweetheart, you prefer someone much more..."Klaus' eyebrow raised almost suggestively as his eyes skimmed over her features almost pensively."formidable."

Maria blinked up at him, teeth trapping her bottom lip before she bit down in an attempt to stop an angry retort she wanted to hurl back at him. Ray, as if sensing the tension and getting even more worried, shook his head at his best friend.

"Maria-"

Klaus straightened, stuffing wolfsbane into Ray's mouth to shut him up, making him holler in pain. He watched as Maria winced, clearly affected by her friend's pain but swallowed the whimper that wanted to follow.

Looking away from the upset on her face, Klaus brought the attention back to the matter at hand.

"What use would you be to me?"

"You don't need to ask that."She whispered back, flinching as Klaus' hand came up, fingers brushing her cheek."You know me."

"I know you."Klaus nodded in agreement with another smug smile.

Turning away from his hand, Maria scoffed at the irony of his words but bit back what she wanted to throw at him.

"Then you know I mean what I say."Maria sternly said through clenched teeth, drawing in a long breath before she carried on."I don't want to be a hybrid, you know I don't want to be a hybrid, but i'll answer to only _you_."

There was a dangerous glimmer in his eyes and, when he went silent for a moment, Maria knew she had his attention.

If Klaus Mikaelson relished in one thing, it was control, especially over others.

"You're quite vexed with me, my Maria..."Klaus murmured more to himself than to her, slowly leaning down, eyes flashing amber as his eyes flickered over her."I can smell it."

"Do you really care as long as you have loyalty?"She swatted his hand away from her, making him chuckle and reluctantly met his eyes."Do we have a deal?"

Klaus' hand fell back at his side as he stared at the young, defiant woman.

She was brave; she always had been.

"Perhaps you have a point."He muttered, eyes shifting over to Ray who still fought against his restraints in desperation as he pretended to ponder over her question, purposefully drawing out the tense moment."All right."

Maria slowly nodded, letting out a frustrated breath as Klaus took a step away from her, finally feeling she could breathe.

"All right."

Making a show of his eyes as Maria pointedly looked at him and then Ray expectantly, Klaus' hand suddenly shot out. Both Maria and Ray flinched at the movement but, when nothing happened, the pair sighed in relief when they heard the sound of tearing as Klaus ripped the chains from Ray.

He was free.

"You're no longer of use to me."Klaus said to the male wolf as he bundled up the wolfsbane smeared chains in his fist, merely blinking in reaction to the burning of his skin as he dismissively motioned to the exit."Leave."

"No. What's wrong with you?"Ray shook his head as he sat up, spitting out wolfsbane, panting."Maria, you can't-"

Ray went to grab her hand in a last attempt to save them both, but Klaus grasped Maria by the wrist, yanking her to him so that her back was against his chest. She didn't fight as Klaus draped an arm around her, arm pressed against her throat somewhat possessively.

"A deal's a deal, mate, don't go doing anything that'll get you hurt."

Emphasizing the last word, Klaus let go of the wolfsbane smeared chains Ray had been restrained with, showing the male wolf his healing hand with a sinister smile. Ray glowered at the hybrid, opening his mouth to protest, but Maria cut in before he said anything that would get them both into trouble.

"It's all right, just go."Maria gestured for her friend to leave, offering him a small smile."I'll be fine."

"Mar-"

"Ray, just go."Maria softly demanded, desperation in her voice."Someone needs to be around to have Jack's back. Tell him i'll be in touch if I can, all right?"

Ray's stubborn expression subsided a little at the mention of her brother and the imploration in her voice.

"You heard the lady, Ray."Klaus drawled, making a waving motion with his hand, eyes boring into Ray and sounding more annoyed as he lingered."Off you go."

Ray looked ready to fight, but Maria silently pleaded with him, quietly mouthing for him to go. Ray met her eyes for a brief moment as he slowly backed away, silently assuring her that this wouldn't be the last time they'd see one another.

 _We'll find you._ He mouthed as he neared the door, hand against his chest as a silent promise.

The wolf backed away, eyes glassing over as he obeyed his friend and left the bar.

A dejected sigh slipped from her lips as her friend left, the sound of his truck following soon after.

"Oh, enough with the sadness, love."

Maria jolted when she felt Klaus' nose brush her throat, humming to himself when he heard her heart thumping against her ribcage, the beat increasing up at the touch.

He tightened his hold on her with a small, breathy laugh as he guided her away from the exit.

"I'll be just like old times."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you do want to see another chapter, please leave a review.** **Adding more depends on the feedback.**


	2. don't need reason, don't need rhyme

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

 **WARNING: Mentions of abuse but sparingly.**

* * *

" **You okay, love? Are you getting tired?"**

Maria shrugged Klaus' hand off of her shoulder as he came up behind her, ignoring the growl that ripped from his throat when she moved so that she was ahead of the two, Stefan in between them as if using the young male vampire as a wall in between the Original hybrid and herself.

"I'm _fine_."

"You sure about that?"Klaus continued with a teasing smile as he and Stefan followed the young werewolf."You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..."

She continued to ignore the Original hybrid and Klaus smirked before he turned to Stefan.

"What about you, mate? Are you getting tired?"

Stefan didn't take the bait, and he smirked, replying."You know, I get that we're all, uh...we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great."

Maria turned her head for a moment, nodding."I second that."

"So much brooding. The both of you."Klaus hummed, eyes on Maria as she led them, tearing at leaf she had picked up on their way."I don't understand it."

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves."Stefan piped up, looking just as bored with Klaus as Maria did. "We've been at it all summer."

"Well, it'll all be over soon, mate."Klaus smirked, gesturing to the dirty blonde walking ahead of them."Thanks to my girl Maria, we found ourselves a pack, a strong one at that, and-"

Maria didn't stop waking as she cut in, a calm tone in her voice."Not your girl."

Stefan chuckled as Klaus' smile fell, clearly irked."Trouble in paradise, Klaus?"

Maria suddenly stopped, nodding forward, a blank look on her face as she placed her hands on her hips.

"There."

Klaus and Stefan stopped walking at her tone, and Klaus' smile widened as he let his gaze trail over the wolves. The three walked further into the crowd as the wolves, sensing them, turned and looked at the three.

"What's going on? Who are you?"

Klaus stepped closer, a small smile on his face."The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus."

The woman straightened, clearly the leader of the pack."You're the hybrid."

"You've heard of me. Fantastic."

The women turned her head, gaze landing on Maria."Who are you?"

Klaus' smile fell from his face, and he frowned, confused. The pack were wolves, he could smell it.

He turned to Maria, warning in his eyes."What's going on?"

Maria crossed her arms over her chest, arching an eyebrow."Come on, you don't think I would bring you to my pack, did you? These are the wolves that have been exiled for working with either witches or vampires in order to stop changing on the full moon. You've basically got cannon fodder...not the strong pack you wanted, huh?"

Stefan's gaze flickered between the two before he let out a chuckle."She screwed you over. This little girl screwed over the big bad-"

Klaus' hand shot out, and he snapped Stefan's neck, a growl slipping from his lips as he glared at Maria.

He began to move forward slowly, a dangerous look in his eyes."Where is _your_ pack?"

Maria didn't seem afraid of the hybrid as she continued to keep his gaze."Ray's probably got them miles away from here by now."

Klaus flashed forward, fingers locking around Maria's throat as he pushed her back against a tree. His hybrid face came forward as he choked her harshly, making her eyes widen as he lifted her off of the ground. She gasped for air as his fingers crushed her windpipe, amber eyes darkening as they gazed into her blue ones.

"What's stopping me from turning you into a hybrid? That's a fate worse than death for you isn't it, love?"Klaus whispered as he growled angrily."You should know better than to defy _me_."

She didn't plead for her life, which didn't surprise him but it did annoy him.

"I'll die for my pack. As long as they're safe, do what you want."Maria choked out, trying to pull his hand from her neck."You wanted wolves; I gave you wolves."

"I wanted _your_ pack."Klaus whispered to her, chuckling when she kicked at him as her legs dangled in the air."They're one of the strongest and loyal."

Klaus hummed, a dangerous grin on his lips as he stroked her cheek.

"I could settle for you, love. You're strong, and loyalty will have to come over time."Klaus drawled, thumb brushing her cheekbone."You'd be by my side _forever_."

"Typical Klaus,"Maria stared at Klaus, the light in her eyes dying out."Always wanting what you can't have."

Klaus chuckled, pressing closer to the wolf, making her slam back against the tree harshly.

He leant closer, nose brushing hers as he whispered against her mouth.

"I'll have you _any way_ I want you."

With one harsh throw, Klaus tossed her aside, and Maria smashed back against another tree, her head hitting the tree hard,

The wolf fell to the ground, drowning in darkness.

Klaus turned back to the pack who were watching him fearfully.

"Women, eh? Can't live with them, want to kill them half of the time but can't live without them."

He made his way closer to the wolves, grabbing a woman by the shoulder and pulling her close."Not what I hoped for but you'll do for now. You're first."

"No! No, please!"

Klaus, ignoring her, bit into his wrist and brought it to her mouth, forcing her to drink."It's fascinating, actually. A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid."

Her screams were muffled as Klaus' blood touched her tongue and he forced her to swallow it. He chuckled and snapped her neck, tossing her to the ground.

The wolves backed away as Klaus walked forward, nobody wanting to be next.

Klaus reached out and grabbed another woman by the arm, pulling her up against him. He brought the still bitten wrist to her mouth, forcing another woman to drink from him.

"It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die."Klaus told her, brushing the hair from her face."You should thank me. Maria said you were tossed out for working with the enemy."

"It's true."She hissed up at him, blood dripping from her lips."But, I'd rather die than be connected to you."

"Wrong choice."

Klaus snapped her neck, tossing her to the ground next to the other woman."She'll thank me for that later."

Klaus chuckled, adrenaline running through him as he gazed at the wolves.

His eyes flashed amber as he smirked.

"Okay, who's next?"

* * *

 **Six Years Ago**

" _ **Ah, it is nice to get out once in a while, isn't it, boss?"**_

 _The powerful male witch let out a small chuckle as he leant against the wall across from the Original who was feeding on a young woman. Klaus had the woman against the wall and his fangs embedded in her throat as she moaned in pleasure, arms winding around his neck._

 _He heard a groan of agreement from Klaus as he unlatched his fangs from the woman's neck."It has been quite some time, Maddox."_

 _Klaus tossed her aside, wiping his chin before he followed behind his witch down the street. The two walked side by side, taking in the beautiful scenery of the streets as they wondered around._

 _Just as they moved to cross the street, a scream caught their attention._

 _The two turned their heads to see a man grabbing at a girl._

" _Come here, beautiful."_

 _They watched as the man pushed the young dirty blonde girl against the wall with his hips, hands running down her arms before they grasped her hips._

 _She was no older than seventeen._

 _Maddox chuckled, hands in his pockets."It seems as if there are vampires here, boss, and they're having fun."_

 _The man chuckled and when they expected him to feed on her; he grabbed her inappropriately. His knee forced it's way between her legs, making her scrunch up her face in disgust._

 _Maddox's smile fell from his face, all humour fading."Now, that's not fun."_

" _You're right there."Klaus nodded._

" _Get away from me-"_

 _She cried out in horror as his lips trailed down her cheek, biting her jawline. She punched at his shoulders, trying to push him away._

" _Get your hands off of me, you scumbag!"The dirty blonde haired girl hissed at the man, trying to get his hands off of her hips."GET OFF OF ME!"_

 _The man laughed, hand coming up and cupping her soft cheek with his hand while the other travelled down her dress in an attempt to bunch it up around her hips. The dirty blonde haired woman bit down on her lower lip to stop herself from sobbing as his forehead rested against her cheekbone as he tried to reach underneath her dress._

" _Hey!"Maddox shouted, the situation going too far for his liking."You can't get a woman to give you consent, so you have to force yourself on her?"_

 _The man paused, only for a moment, and turned to look at them, a harsh smirk on his lips."It's a woman's job to please a man...this one likes it rough."_

 _He turned back to the woman who was still trying to push him off. She opened her mouth to plead for help, but the man cupped his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet while his other hand continued to try and make it's way under her skirt._

 _Her eyes went wide, tears filling them and she began to shake._

 _Growling, Klaus stepped forward, ready to help the damsel in distress and the likeliness of killing the man made the situation all the better._

 _But, before they could help her, she, having managed to take the man's knife from his jeans, quickly stabbed the knife into his shoulder. It wasn't deep enough to kill him, but it seemed to startle him, and the man stumbled backwards, clutching his shoulder._

 _He glared at her and spat."Bitch."_

 _Klaus, surprised, watched as she moved to stab at the man again but he ran off. Klaus moved to run after him, itching to tear him limb from limb but his attention was caught when he heard the sound of the woman inhaling sharply._

 _He turned his head, eyes narrowing as she let out a whimper, about to fall to the ground._

 _He flashed forward, catching her before she fell and he picked her up in his arms._

 _She jumped, scared but he looked down at her, hushing her._

" _I'm not gonna hurt you."_

 _She, as if sensing he was telling the truth, didn't fight as he walked down the street, Maddox following behind him._

" _I got you, love, I got you."_

* * *

" **Now you relax, all right, mate?"**

Klaus led the only human, a friend of the pack, toward a large rock and sat him down."We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up."

He turned and looked at the first wolf he'd turned, Lana, and saw that she was sitting on the ground, legs pulled up to his chest, and she was rocking back and forth.

"They're dead. They're all dead."

"Ah, she's through his transition."Klaus said to Stefan, who was now awake and leaning against a tree."She should be feeling better soon."

Klaus listened to Stefan as he made his way toward Maria who was still on the ground.

"Silly girl."Klaus mumbled, wiping the blood from her scratched cheek."Too proud for your own good."

He sighed as he picked her up in his arms, brushing the hair from her face and led her over to a bunch of coats that were bunched up near Stefan. Clothes were strewn around due to the pack having resided there for a while. Stefan straightened, watching as Klaus placed Maria down on top of the coats, gaze lingering on her for a moment before he stood up.

"So is this your master plan?"Stefan asked as Klaus walked over to him."Build an army of hybrid slaves?"

Klaus shook his head, replying."No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades."

"For what war, might I ask?"

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight."

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?"

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder."

"That's why you're, uh...you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?"

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know."Klaus looked at Lana and examined her face. Blood was dripping from her eyes, running down her face." Something's wrong."

Klaus frowned, and Stefan moved closer, staring at Lana.

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?"

"Well, obviously."

Klaus and Stefan almost jumped as Lana got to her feet, staggering, fangs coming forward as if she could sense something that they couldn't. The hybrid growled at the two before she ran off, leaving a confused Klaus watching after her.

Klaus turned to Stefan, raising his eyebrows.

Stefan, as if reading Klaus' expression, chuckled."You can't be serious."

"Deadly serious. Go get him."

Stefan sighed before he flashed off.

* * *

" **Bad news, my friend."**

Klaus patted the hybrid's shoulder, a man called Derek who, just like Lana, had blood draining from his eyes.

"End of the road for you."

Klaus' hybrid face came forward as he gripped Derek by the shoulders. Derek didn't put up a fight as Klaus drained him dry of his blood before letting him drop to the ground.

Klaus turned to see another hybrid in front of him, just in the same state as the others, and she was staring at him with both hate and hunger.

She stepped closer to him and Klaus chuckled."Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here."

He turned to see other hybrids staggering around like zombies, some on the ground rocking back and forth.

Something was wrong.

"Bloody hell."

* * *

" **...oh, this is gonna hurt even more tomorrow."**

Maria let out a low moan as her eyes fluttered open and, unlike the last time she looked at it, the sky was dark and the stars were staring down at her. The young wolf gazed at the stars for a long moment before she sat up, noticing that she was on a bunch of coats, not like the tree she had been pushed against.

Maria's hand came up and felt the healing bruise on her head, cursing the hybrid as she remembered the impact of her fall.

 _Dick._

She got to her feet, brushing the long hair from her face as she looked around, noticing dead bodies of wolves on the ground. Blood coated their faces, completely different to what she'd expected of them based off of the description Klaus had given her during their trip.

"Guess it didn't go so well, then."

She crossed her arms, looking around for Stefan and Klaus, only to be met with nothing. She didn't dare to leave; she knew that Klaus would be even angrier.

Maria gazed up at the stars again, smiling they sparkled down at her.

Then, she heard a growling noise.

Maria frowned, lowering her gaze, eyes landing on a wolf.

A hybrid.

Just like the bodies, he had blood running down his face, and he bared his double fangs at her.

"You."He growled, hissing at her."You did this."

"It was either my pack or-AH!"

She cried out as he backhanded her, knocking her back a few steps. Maria dodged another hit, moving to kick at him but he jumped over her, showing off his new powers. She turned around as he landed behind her, hitting her again before he grabbed her by the shoulders.

He shook her, backing her up against a tree.

"They're all dead!"

Maria headbutted the hybrid, elbowing him in the face before she grabbed a nearby knife on one of the sleeping bags. The two circled each other, the hybrid snapping his fangs at her as she swung at him, only to be punched by him. Maria was tackled to the ground and tried to push the hybrid off of her as he grabbed the knife from her hand and raised it in the air, ready to stab her with it.

"Get off!"She shouted at him, attempting to knee him in the ribs."You're getting blood in my hair."

The hybrid brought down his hand, the knife inches from her throat but he suddenly froze.

His eyes bulged as he arched forward, staring at her before he slumped on top of her. She moaned, pushing him off of her and staring up at who had saved her.

Klaus.

The Original stood there, heart in his hands, squeezing it before he tossed it aside.

She swallowed thickly, staring at Klaus as he glanced at the dead hybrid then back at her.

Klaus let out a long sigh, wiping the blood from his hand on his jeans."I suppose it's a good thing you didn't give up your pack, love. Don't worry, once I fix this, they'll be first on my list."

Klaus smirked before holding out his non-bloody hand toward her, offering to help her up."I'm not mad anymore, just disappointed. I promise I won't kill you."

His smile fell as she just stared at his hand."Come on, Maria, take it."

She looked at his hand then back up at him and held out her hand.

Klaus smiled, about to take her hand, only to see another hand grab Maria's and help her up.

Klaus turned his head to see Stefan standing next to him, Lana over his shoulder.

"Thanks."

Stefan nodded at Maria who offered him a tight smile."No problem."

Stefan glanced at Maria as she walked off before he turned to Klaus, letting the dead hybrid fall to the ground. Stefan looked down to see the rest of the pack laying on the ground dead. Klaus watched as Maria made her way over to the pack's tents, stopping at a cooler that held sodas or beers.

Stefan looked at Klaus who had a sour look in his eyes."What happened?"

"They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just bled out."Klaus swallowed angrily, trying to control his temper."In the end, they're all dead. All of this searching was for nothing."

A second later, as if a switch went off in him, Klaus punched a hole through a nearby tree.

"I did everything I was told!"He screamed, clenching his bloody fists as he regained his composure, whispering."I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelgänger."

While Klaus stared ahead at nothing, Maria, taking a long sip from her soda, turned to see Stefan looking nervously at Klaus.

Klaus stared at Stefan, eyes narrowing."What went wrong?"

He swallowed nervously as Klaus looked down at Lana's body, the hybrid Stefan had killed.

The hybrid Stefan had killed to save his brother only minutes before. Elena, Alaric and Damon had come to search for Stefan, and he would do anything to keep them away from Klaus.

"I had to take her out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry."

Stefan moved closer to Klaus, ready for his punishment."Do what you have to do."

Klaus stared at Stefan, looking tempted to punish him so that he could make himself feel better and Maria watched.

She knew Klaus wouldn't kill Stefan.

Klaus didn't want to be alone.

The Original hybrid's eyes flickered between the wolf and the vampire before he began to back away.

"Come on, the _both_ of you. We're leaving.'

Klaus began to walk off, leaving Stefan and Maria watching after him.

Maria tossed aside her soda, slowly walking forward.

She stopped next to Stefan, a long sigh leaving her."It appears we're the only comrades he has left, whether we want to be or not."

Stefan merely nodded before he began to follow the hybrid, Maria following soon after.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you do want to see another chapter, please leave a review.**


	3. i was born sick, but I love it

**Two Days Later**

" **She's out like a light."**

Stefan nodded at the young wolf sitting next to him, head resting on the window, fast asleep. The hybrid sat across from them, ordering their driver around now and then whenever he felt as if he weren't doing his job right. Stefan just thought Klaus liked the sound of his own voice. The hybrid turned his head, looking over at the young wolf who had ignored every attempt he had made at starting conversation with her and had finally given into exhaustion later.

"She's always been a sound sleeper."

"You talk as if you've _been_ in the same bed with her."

Klaus smirked, glancing at his friend."That's because I have, mate. Maria and I have a long history together."

"Ah!"Stefan nodded, raising his eyebrows and a curious look in his eyes."That's why you haven't killed her for double-crossing you."

"Well, she's always been a risk taker."

"She had to be to date you."

Stefan eyed Klaus as the hybrid looked at Maria."What's your history? Why does she hate you so much?"

Klaus' eye almost twitched at the word 'hate'.

"She doesn't hate me."Klaus stated, almost defensive."There was a time she was utterly besotted with me and vice versa."

Stefan let out a laugh at Klaus' determination in his voice before he asked."Why is she in a mood with you, then?"

Klaus swallowed, his jaw clenching as he eyed the young wolf.

He seemed to be re-living something in his mind before he finally let out a long breath and responded."I did something horrible, even for my standards."

The younger male vampire let out a long breath."It must have been really crappy if it makes you respond like that. What was it?"

"Have you ever heard of the concept of minding your own business?"

"I have, but since i'm stuck with you, I have to at least get a story out of it."

Klaus glared at Stefan before he leant back in his set, crossing his arms and locking his ankles together."Our affair was kept secret because her mother, brother and pack hated vampires even though, in her family, she was the only wolf. Somehow her mother found out that she wasn't only with a vampire, she was with an Original. The affair was exposed to both her family and her pack. They hated me even more so because I was half wolf though it was dormant."

Stefan's frown deepened as he, for the first time he'd known Klaus, saw a glimmer of vulnerability in his eyes.

He truly cared for Maria.

"She was torn between her pack and I. I was ready to give her the _world_..."Klaus turned away from Stefan, eyes on the ground as he spoke."But it seemed that the loyalty toward a wolf's pack is greater than true love."

The two were silent for a long time, Klaus clearing his throat again as he tried to regain his composure. The younger male stayed quiet for a moment until he finally spoke, this time softer.

"What made her hold a grudge toward you?"

Klaus chuckled darkly as he answered."Well, Stefan, you know what i'm like when I don't get what I want..."

"You turn into a bigger dick than you already are."Stefan glared at the vampire, hiding his hatred toward him."What did _you_ do, Klaus?"

"I killed the person who took her from me, the person who exposed our relationship."

Stefan's eyes widened in surprise, glancing at Maria before he whispered."You killed her mother?"

Klaus' jaw clenched again as his eyes trailed over to Maria, who was still sleeping soundly."Yes, I killed her mother."

"Then, you gotta admit that her disliking you is justified."

* * *

" **Wake up, love."**

Maria let out a low moan as her eyes fluttered open. She felt fingers brushing her hair from her face and she buried further into the palm that was cupping her cheek. She sighed as she sat up straight, tucking hair behind her ear as the young wolf looked up at the person who had woken her up.

"We're here."

Maria felt the finger move down her cheek and her eyes widened as her gaze landed on the hybrid. She jumped, swatting away the Klaus' hand, her dreamy, sleepy expression turning to one of bitterness as she jumped up, grabbing her coat off of the chair.

Klaus, who was already out of the car leaning against the door and watching her, smirked as he let his hand fall back at his side.

"Something wrong, love?"

"Yes,"She sighed as she jumped out of the car, shrugging on her jacket."Next time you knock me out, at least have the decency not to leave me with a rabid hybrid looking for revenge."

"I saved you, didn't I?"

She turned around as Klaus shut the door to the car, following her.

"Yes, you saved me from the trouble _you_ caused."Maria retorted as she made her way over to Stefan who was waiting for them."That does not make you a hero."

"I have to disagree, love."

Maria stopped walking long enough to look behind her to say."I'm _not_ your love."

The two stared at each-other until Stefan called to them, clearly bored."Can we move on from your gormless love story and get to reason as to why we're here?"

Klaus sent a glare toward Stefan before he flashed forward, opening the door to the warehouse to reveal the famous Windy City. Maria let out a gasp, stepping forward in front of Klaus so that she could see the bright lights and her lips parted in shock.

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan."

"What are we doing here?"Stefan asked just as a large truck came up into the warehouse behind them

"I know how much you loved it here."Klaus smiled at the truck as if something inside of it held something dear to him."Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?"

"Blacked out most of them."Stefan said as he looked out at the city while the truck drove into the warehouse through the other exit."A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur."

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what make it legend."

Maria listened as Klaus began to tell the tale of Stefan's past. Maria eyed Stefan as Klaus spoke, and it was clear by his expression that he didn't remember most of what Klaus was telling him.

"You should've seen it back then, sweetheart. The music, the people, the blood."Klaus said to Maria, coming up behind her as she looked out at the city."Chicago was magical."

Maria shrugged him off, walking back over to the car as one of Klaus' minions opened it for her.

Klaus shrugged it off, turning back to Stefan."Guess she should've been there to appreciate it like you and me, old friend."

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it."

Klaus shrugged again as he backed away to the car."Going to get down to business, then?"

"Why are we still with you? You had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?"

"We're going to see my favourite witch."Klaus ignored him as he turned away."If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her."

* * *

 **Gloria's Bar**

" **What is this?"**

Maria, who was sitting and watching as Klaus spoke with Gloria concerning the hybrid issue, looked up when Stefan turned from the bar with a picture. Klaus turned to Stefan as the younger male made his way over to the Original and Maria stood so that she got a closer look at the picture.

"Well, I told you, Stefan."

Klaus seemed eerily calm as he glanced at the photo and added."Chicago's a magical place."

Maria ignored the two of them as she pinched the photo from Stefan's hand, smiling softly as she looked down at it. Klaus, who only smirked on more recent days, was smiling widely, a genuine smile as Stefan had his arm wrapped around the Original.

"But this is me."Stefan pointed down at the picture in Maria's hands."With you."

As the two men spoke to one another about the picture, Klaus being as vague as possible, Maria ignored them.

 _Klaus doesn't look so bad with slicked back hair and his bow tie._ The wolf thought as she stared at the Original before the bitter part of her added. _He also didn't tame his curls when he drained your mother._

And as soon as the fond feeling entered her, it left.

Maria looked up, noticing that Kaus was still being vague concerning the photo.

"...i thought you didn't care, Stefan."

"I don't care either."Maria piped up, handing the photo to Stefan."You're hair was better back then. The slicked back look was nice."

Klaus' smug smirk fell as Stefan smiled at the wolf.

She then looked up at Klaus."I'm bored."

"Is that so, love?"Klaus raised his eyebrows, leaning closer, a smirk on his lips."How can I _entertain_ you?"

"By letting me do some shopping..."She held up her index finger as his lips parted." and I know that you don't trust me to go alone, I wouldn't either so you can make me go with one of your very old vampires who can compel me some cute clothes."

She gestured down at her clothes."I can't wear the same outfit for as long as I'm gonna be stuck with you, can I?"

Klaus pondered her words and, hoping that a nice gesture would at least make her speak to him without the hate, he nodded. He snapped his fingers and Anton, one of his eldest minions walked from the bar and made his way over to Klaus.

"Yes, boss?"

"Do me a favour and take my girl shopping by using some of your...persuasion, will you?"

He placed a hand on Anton's shoulder, adding as he looked at Maria the whole time."Treat her like a queen and if she tries to run knock her out."

Anton gave a sharp nod before he began to lead Maria out of the bar.

* * *

 **Five Years Ago**

" _ **I missed you."**_

 _Maria let out a low moan as lips latched onto her shoulder before teeth nipped at the skin, making her eyes lashes flutter. The young wolf gasped as wet stripe was licked up her neck before lips began to focus on the spot behind her ear that made her whine delightfully. She heard a chuckle coming from the man below her, the vibration running down her back. Maria tightened her legs around the waist of the man she was resting on, the heels of her feet digging into his lower back._

 _A hand moved down her bare back, fingers dancing along her skin as another shiver ran down her spine."The feeling is **extremely** mutual, love."_

 _Maria felt fingers brush her dirty blonde hair from her face as she straightened in the Original's arms, arching into him, sheet pooling around them._

 _The young wolf was sat on Klaus' lap, and their two bare bodies glistened with sweat after their tryst. Maria had light bite marks over her body because Klaus made a show of claiming her even though nobody outside of their little bubble would know._

 _She let out a whine as Klaus pulled back from her neck, looking up at her from below her. He kept her close to him as one another touched each other's unclothed skin._

" _The days before and after the full moon has to be my favourite days."_

" _Is that so?"Maria smiled, hands on Klaus' shoulders, fingers tiptoeing down his shoulder until she began to trace his tattoo."Is it because I become randy...that's what the British say, right?"_

 _Klaus nodded, back against the headboard as Maria remained on his lap.."Is that all I am to you? A bitch in heat?"_

 _She pouted, eyes sad and Klaus released a growl before he leant up, lips smashing against Maria's, one of his hands coming up and cupping the back of her head. Maria's eyes fluttered shut as Klaus nipped her bottom lip roughly, other arm winding around her waist._

 _It was as if he literally took her breath away as he kissed her somewhat hard but tenderly at he same time, something Klaus was good at. She responded to the kiss, hand back on his shoulders before they cupped his throat, nails scratching lightly._

 _The Original pulled away a moment later but not before he tugged on her lower lip with his teeth, teasing her as she leant forward for another kiss._

 _He pulled back to look at her, gazing at her with a small, smitten smile on his lips._

" _Does that answer your question, love?"_

 _The adoration in his eyes told her what he couldn't say aloud._

* * *

 **Later—Gloria's Bar**

" **You compelled me to forget?"**

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate."

Sensing the sharpness in Klaus' voice, Stefan's brow furrowed in curiosity, and he leant closer to the hybrid who drained his glass before he set it down. Gloria poured them more drinks which Stefan ignored as he tried to get some information from Klaus without the hybrid tearing his heart out.

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks...unless you're running from someone."

Klaus' smile fell, and he glared warningly at the younger male."Storytime's over."

Klaus turned back to the bar, grabbing up his glass and taking a long sip.

As started to talk with Gloria, he failed to notice Stefan turning his head and seeing Damon, who motioned his brother to come over to him.

Slightly worried, Stefan turned to Klaus who seemed not to notice.

"I need another drink. A real one."

Klaus, thinking that Stefan was coming over to the hybrid's side, smirked and nodded.

Stefan walked out of the bar, noticing his brother waiting for him and, with an angry growl, he flashed over to his brother, pinning him against a car, fingers locking around his throat.

"What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with you?"Damon hissed, shoving his brother back."You kill Andie one day; you save my life the next. What are you good, bad? Pick one!"

"Klaus almost saw Elena today. You have to get her out of Chicago."

"She's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried."

"She is the key to everything."Stefan whispered so that Klaus wouldn't hear them."Klaus can't know that she's alive."

Damon's eyes narrowed in confusion and worry as he stepped closer to his brother.

"What are you talking about?"

"She was supposed to die in the sacrifice, and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Get Elena out of here; Klaus can't know she's still breathing."

The two brothers stared at each other until they heard a giggle.

Body frozen, Stefan's head turned to see Maria standing a few feet from himself and his brother, a smirk on her face.

"So this is what you've been hiding?"

Maria, holding bags in her hands, was wearing a new outfit.

"Maria, don't-"

"Who the hell is she? Why are you so worried? Let's just kill her."

Maria flashed her eyes at Damon as a threat, and he swallowed, remembering his last wolf encounter."You know what? Let's just pay her off, Stef."

"Shut up, Damon."Stefan made his way over to Maria, looking down at her."You can't tell Klaus!"

"Why not? He'll have his hybrids, and I'll have my freedom."

"Do you think he's gonna let you go now that he has you back?"Stefan whispered to the wolf, shaking his head."He told me your story. He's not gonna let you go and who's to say your brother will survive if you leave him?"

"What's to say my brother will survive if I don't tell him and he finds out I know?"

"If he finds out Elena's alive, I'll leave you out of it. All you gotta do is help me, and I'll find a way to get rid of him. As long as he doesn't have Elena, there's no more hybrids, and I know he's running from something. I need to get Elena and my brother out of here without him finding out."

Maria thought for a long moment, clearly weighing her options before she nodded."Fine, what do I have to do?

Damon suddenly piped up from leaning against the car."Distract him?"

She looked over Stefan's shoulder, frowning."What?"

"Stefan just said Klaus likes you and if you distract him, he won't notice or hear us leaving."

"I hate him, and he knows it. Klaus is smarter than all of us; even I know that."

"He's a guy and desperate for someone to love him."Damon stated, shaking his head."If the girl he likes gives him some attention, that'll distract him. All we need is five minutes."

"I can't do that. Every time I see him; I wanna tear-"

Stefan grabbed her shoulders, turning her toward him."Please. Just give me five minutes."

She nodded and began to make her way into the bar before Damon grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back. She arched an eyebrow at him, looking at his hand on her arm and then clearly threatening him as she ran her tongue along her teeth.

"You really gonna wear that?"He pointed down at her simple jeans and a shirt."You look like you've slept in it."

"I have slept in it; that's why-"

"Gimmie that!"Damon grabbed her bags and rummaged through it, sighing."It's mostly casual clothes."

"I'm stuck with Klaus and held captive to help him look for wolves; I haven't gotten stuff for a model shoot."

Damon rolled his eyes at her before pulling things out, dumping the bags down on the ground."This has to do."

He held up a pair of ripped denim shorts and a tank top, throwing them at her."Go to the bathroom and change; those ankle boots will do."

Stefan suddenly looked around, asking."Where's Anton?"

"Chatting up a girl he met."She answered before glancing down at the clothes and stared at the brothers."This doesn't work? I'll bite your brother and rat you out."

She then looked up at Damon."You're a dick."

He smirked at her, winking."I know."

She glared at him before turning and walking off.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you do want to see another chapter, please leave a review.**


	4. to make you feel my love

**Five Years Ago**

" **Moooommm, you won't believe what happened."**

Maria let out a happy giggle as she skipped into her house, hip-checking the front door closed behind her. She pulled her long hair from it's tie as she made her way to the kitchen, knowing that her mother would've already started dinner. Her smile, something she hadn't done in a few weeks, stayed on her face as she turned the corner into the hallway.

"Mom!"

Maria turned into the kitchen, story already spilling from her lips."I saw Jack today, and he was kissing on this girl that is not the one he's been seeing the past year. She looked like-"

The young wolf almost tripped over her own feet as she froze suddenly, eyes going wide as they landed on the horrific scene in front of her.

On the counter, where her mother was usually preparing the foot, was her mother.

Maria released a whimper, tears filling her eyes as her vision blurred.

"Mom!"

The wolf rushed over to the counter, almost falling over the scattered kitchen utensils.

There had clearly either been a struggle, or her mother had been beaten. From the blood covering her mother, she couldn't tell.

"Mom!"

Maria hovered over her mother, lifting her up into her embrace, fingers desperately searching for a pulse. Though she searched, deep down she knew that, by the fact that her mother wasn't responding to her or her chest wasn't rising, there was no life inside of her.

Sobs spilled from Maria's lips as she looked over her mother. She had her apron on, the one she'd given her years before for mother's day, but it was torn. She had wounds all over her body, as if she'd been tossed around like a rag doll and, as Maria wiped blood from her neck as she tried to find a pulse, there was clear bruising around it.

It was overkill.

The killer had loathed Mary.

"Mom, mom, mom,"Maria sobbed as she felt no pulse, her mother had been dead for hours."Please, wake up."

Maria's temple rested against her mother's as she silently cried, hugging her mother's body to her as she pleaded for her mother to open her eyes.

"Momma?"Maria brushed back Mary's matted hair, tears falling from her cheeks."I'm sorry, you were right. I'm sorry."

Maria gasped for air as she suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe.

Still cradling her mother to her, she felt around for the phone to call her brother.

The person who'd done this hadn't been human, she could tell by the brutality, no human could've made those wounds even if they'd tried.

She knew by the familiar scent, the _fresh_ scent, who had killed her mother.

Only one person would've hated her mother that much.

Klaus.

* * *

 **Six hours later Maria found herself standing at the gate that led to Klaus' mansion.**

A mansion that only a handful of people knew about, including her.

The mansion was gated securely, but Maria had no problem jumping over it, landing on her feet gracefully at the path that led to the extravagant mansion. Even though he hid in the shadows, the Original still had to show how much power he held.

Maria, eyes blank, slowly made her way toward the mansion doors, gaze set on the door.

But, just before she reached the doors, a vampire stepped in front of her.

"What do you want?"

Maria looked up at him, replying in monotone."I'm here to see Klaus."

"Klaus doesn't like visitors."

"I'm a special friend."Maria said before she lunged at the vampire.

She pushed him out of the way before more vampires crowded her and she knew that were centuries old, Klaus would never rely on younger vampires, especially in his inner circle. The circled her, fangs bare and ready to fight.

"I'm Maria."

Their fangs instantly disappeared and they stepped aside, one opening the door for her. Maria smiled, it seemed that even in their post-separation he still trusted that she'd return.

His ego had always been his weakness.

Maria climbed the stairs and entered the mansion, the door shutting behind her. Paintings of his family members hung on the walls, a reminder that they were still waiting for him even though they were estranged. He'd never spoken about the whereabouts of his family, it was a secret that she never asked about.

Maria made her way up the grand staircase, knowing where he'd be and she took her time. Maria was in a daze-like state. She knew what was happening but it felt like she had just woken up from a horrible nightmare.

The werewolf stopped at the top of the staircase, turning her head left and her body followed down the dark lit hallway toward Klaus' bedroom that was at the end of the hallway. She could hear his paintbrush roughly brushing the canvas, telling her that he was in a sour mood. Maria then heard the paintbrush leave the canvas as she stopped at the door, the sound of her heels hitting his ears.

Paranoid.

"Come in!"

She didn't even have to knock.

Maria grabbed the door handle, pushing the door open and she took a deep breath before she entered the room, not revealing herself from behind the door until she shut it.

Maria turned, forcing herself to hide the hate in her eyes as her gaze landed on Klaus.

It took every ounce of her being not to lunge at him and claw at him even though she knew he could easily tear her apart, he had a thousand years on her. She hid the millions of insults she wanted to throw at him.

She had to play the part because she knew that he was also playing his own part.

The Original turned around and she could smell the scent of soap on him. He had, of course, washed the blood off though she was sure he'd revelled in having it coating him as her mind flashed back to the crime scene.

His blue eyes lit up as they landed on her.

Oh, how she wanted to poke the blue orbs out.

His expression fell as he looked at her, setting down his paint supplies.

"Love, what happened?"

Maria looked down at herself, finally noticing the blood.

Blood stained her once white shirt and her hands were also covered in dried blood. She was sure she had some smeared on her face from hugging her mother's body. Klaus, clearly wanting to play the part of a somewhat white knight, looked at her with question in his eyes. But he was also looking for any sign of suspicion in her eyes, to search if she knew it was him who had committed the crime.

Maria blinked several times, letting the grief appear in her eyes.

She held up her hands, showing him the dried blood.

Klaus, seemingly sure that she didn't know of his guilt, stepped forward a step."Did someone hurt you?"

She shook her head, looking at her red hands.

"My momma..."She whispered, a tear slipping down her bloody cheek."i found her. She's dead."

The Original, forgetting about the fact that he had killed her mother and overcome by wanting to rid Maria of her pain, finally moved over to her.

If Klaus hated something, it was seeing Maria hurt, even if he had caused the pain.

Maria clutched her hands to her chest to stop herself from hitting him as his hands cupped her face.

The Original brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping away tears as well as blood as more tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, love, i'm sorry."He whispered to her, ridding her cheeks of tears as he held her close."I know you..."

He seemed to have trouble with his words as he swallowed thickly, eyes leaving hers."I know you _loved_ her."

She nodded, staring up at him wide eyes filled with hatred."I did. I loved my momma more than I love myself, so does Jack. She was our best friend and the...the monster that hurt my momma has nothing inside of them that deserves any love. Monsters don't deserve love."

Maria watched as a glimmer of panic flickered in Klaus' eyes as he stared down at her and his mouth opened and closed.

For the first time she'd known him, Maria swore she witnessed uneasiness in Klaus.

But just as she felt his hands begin to fall from her face, the wolf, with all her power, forced a warm look on her face as she moved closer to Klaus.

Her hands reached up and grabbed his that were still on her face."That's why i'm here because I know you'd **never** let that monster hurt me."

Maria smiled up at the Original who glanced at the blood on her hand then back at her."Would you?"

The wolf, hand falling from his, placed her hand over Klaus' heart."I know that you care about me me."

Klaus' eyes went wide, and he stepped away from her, almost stumbling as he turned away from her.

It was as if she had just staked him with the only weapon that could kill him.

Love was a weakness and Klaus Mikaelson was not weak.

Maria followed Klaus, coming up behind him and letting her hands rest on his shoulders. She spun him around to face her, hand framing his face, finally realizing that his eyes were stormy.

"What's wrong? Was I wrong? Don't you care about me?"

When he didn't answer, she backed away, only to be pulled back when his hand gripped her wrist, wrenching her back to him.

She gasped, startled when he grabbed both of her wrist, clutching them to his chest then he began to walk forward, causing her to move backwards.

"Say it's true. Say the infamous Klaus Mikaelson does care..."

Klaus trailed off, eyes pinning hers to his, shocking her when she saw how dark they were. The wolf bit back a cry of pain as her back hit the wall, Klaus forcefully pushing her.

He leaned forward, lips brushing hers as he whispered."Could you ever _love_ a monster?"

When she didn't respond for a full minute, Klaus took a chance and started to close the distance between them, lips fully capturing hers. He kept her wrists in his hands as his eyes fluttered shut, lips pressing harder against hers, knowing how much she enjoyed it.

As he began to let his guard down and his grip loosened on her wrists, they slipped from his hands.

Then, the tables turned on him, as his head snapped to the side as a loud slap echoed throughout the room.

Maria's façade dropped as she let the hate fill her eyes.

Blood spilled down Klaus' cheek as three scratches appeared on his skin. Maria's nails, her usually pink painted nails, had harshly scratched his cheek when she had slapped them.

As they healed, Klaus turned his head toward her.

And his eyes widened with distress as Maria roughly wiped his kiss from her mouth with the sleeve of her jumper. It was as if she were trying to rid of _every_ single kiss they had ever shared.

Then, his eyes turned a vulnerable shade of blue as he finally saw the utter detest in her eyes as she stared at him. The eyes that had once gazed at him with pure adoration now stared at him with hate.

She could tell by his expression that he knew.

Maria moved from the wall, stepped closer to the Original and if looks could kill, Klaus would've dropped dead then and there.

"There is something severely _wrong_ with you."

Maria, as quick as she could, as if she couldn't wait to get away from him, left the bedroom. She angrily stormed along the hallway then began to make her way down the stairs.

She was going to break, she could feel the pain attempting to clutch at her.

As she finally reached the last step, Maria saw something land in front of her and she looked up to see Klaus standing in front of her having descended from the staircase.

"We need to talk."

"No, _you_ need to talk..."She hissed, walking around him."to a shrink."

Maria didn't get further than a couple of steps when she felt a hand grab her elbow, forcing her to stop. She was spun around back to Klaus.

"I didn't mean to kill her."

"The blood on the ceiling proves otherwise."

"I merely wanted to see _you._ I wanted to talk to _you."_

"You don't talk, Klaus, you demand and when someone doesn't give you what you want, you throw a tantrum!"Maria shouted at the Original."You're over a thousand years old but you have the emotional stability of a toddler."

She didn't react as his grip tightened on her elbow.

He was close to losing his temper.

"I went to see you."He said, trying to make her understand."Then I saw her instead and I couldn't stop myself."

He let her go as he began to pace, trying to calm himself as he attempted to explain.

"She was the reason you turned from me."Klaus moved closer to Maria, his hands coming up and his fingers closing on on his palms."I thought that if I took away the reason you left, it would fix it and, before I could stop myself, she was dead and my anger was gone."

Tears fell from Maria's eyes as Klaus began to describe what he'd done to her mother. She then looked down at his hands, hands that had once held her and she then imagined them causing her mother to bleed.

"I never think when I hurt someone."Klaus carried on as he straightened, trying to explain."I've never had to but I know how much you love her and I couldn't fix it so I just left her."

"I never wanted to hurt you."He finally met her gaze, looking like a child who'd been scolded."I-I'm sorry."

It was clear that he rarely, if ever, apologized.

"A mother took your favourite toy and you acted out."

"You keep acting out and you think it solves your problems but it only creates more."Maria whispered, angrily wiping away her tears."They act out on those closest to them and it creates a monster. A monster like that doesn't deserve love."

Maria backed away from the Original, starting to turn around but she felt herself being grabbed again.

"Maria-"

She pushed herself away from him, screaming."Don't touch me!"

Maria walked away from the Original, and when his calls of her name didn't get a reaction, he turned to what did.

Anger.

Just as Maria touched the door handle, she heard an angry shout.

"Don't walk away from me!"

Maria stopped in front of the door, her hand still on the handle.

Klaus stared at her back, fists clenching at his sides as a growl ripped from his throat.

Eyes filled with tears; Maria didn't look back not wanting him to see them."I shouldn't have walked **toward** you to begin with."

The young wolf turned the door handle and, just as she opened the door a crack, she heard a sound from Klaus she'd never heard before.

A sound of weakness.

"Don't...just _don't."_

Maria, with all her strength, ignored the Original as she opened the door.

She didn't look back even as she heard the sound of Klaus roaring in anger as he destroyed everything within reach.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and you would like to see more of this story, _ _please leave a review.__**


	5. a portrait of a tortured you and i

**Present—Gloria's Bar**

 _You can do this! Do this and maybe, just maybe; you'll get out of this alive._

Maria exhaled as she walked further into the bar, smoothing down her clothing before she swept aside her hair. The young wolf swallowed nervously as she walked made her way down to the floor that held the bar and the tables, eyes finding Klaus still chatting to Gloria, several empty glasses scattered around him.

The female wolf, hands behind her back, tried to prepare herself to keep his attention.

But, just before she could reach the hybrid, a man stepped in front of her. He was tall with blonde hair and green eyes. She could tell that he wasn't drunk, but he also held a blank look in his eyes that made her frown.

He offered her a shy smile and mouthed so that nobody would hear."Damon sent me to help."

Confused, she opened her mouth to reply, but his friendly smile was replaced with a hard look. His eyes told her that he didn't want to act, but it was clear that he had been compelled.

He suddenly reached out and grabbed her forearms, pulling her up against him."Do you want to get outta here, beautiful girl? I have quite the backseat."

Maria saw the fear in his eyes, but she still felt attacked.

"What did they ask you to-"

She suddenly let out a surprised cry as she was backed against the staircase of the bar, letting out a startled moan as her back hit the wood.

"Look, I don't know what you're meant to be doing but you either let go, or i'll give you something to cry about."

Maria didn't want to hurt him, but before she could make up her mind, fingers gripped her chin. She knew that he was compelled but she her wolf temper was getting the best of her.

"Let me taste you. You'll change your mind."

Maria growled as his fingers touched her throat, free hand gripping her hip and he began to lean forward.

Just as she was about to attack him, he froze, eyes going wide. He looked down, blood spilling from his chin as he saw a piece of wood sticking out of his chest. He wasn't a vampire, he was a compelled human, which made it more upsetting as she saw the tears in his eyes before went limp.

Maria felt his hand slip from her throat as he slumped to the ground, landing at her feet.

She looked up to see Klaus standing in front of her, a few drips of blood on his fingers.

"That's no way to treat a lady."

He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them before he offered her a small grin.

"That's the second time i've saved your life in a matter of days, love; you're going to have to start saying thank you."

Maria parted her lips, ready to retort but she stopped herself.

She had a part to play.

"I could've handled myself, you just like showing off that you're the alpha male."

"I know."Klaus responded with a knowing nod before he offered her a less cocky tone."I just don't like seeing you disrespected."

He then glanced down at the human at her feet."I also know that you hate hurting humans, even after a full moon."

Klaus stepped backwards, offering her his hand as support though his expression told her that he didn't expect her to take it.

She stared at it for a long few seconds, tempted to slap it away but, remembering her deal with Stefan, she slowly reached out and accepted his hand. Her palm touched his, fingers enclosing around his hand which he returned after he recovered from the slight shock.

Maria stepped over the dead body, allowing Klaus to lead her away from the human.

She had no idea what to do or say. Klaus was smart and grew more paranoid by the day.

She didn't want to act like she liked him all of a sudden.

So, she asked the first question that came to mind.

"Have you turned into a wolf yet?"

Klaus, as if surprised to hear her speak to him, stopped waking and turned around."Yes."

"How was it?"She asked, remembering the times he would tell her about how badly he wanted to break his curse."Was if as freeing as you remember? Waking up underneath the stars and feeling-"

"...like you've just found the other part of yourself."Klaus finished, taking a step closer to her, tilting his head as he looked at her in surprise."You remember."

The female wolf shrugged, simply replying."Hard to forget something that you've felt many times before not to mention you'd rant about it all the time."

Klaus simply smirked when she gave him half a smile, telling him that she wasn't trying to be harsh."You didn't have to listen, love."

"It's hard to sleep next to a chatterbox."

"Is that so?"Klaus raised his eyebrows in amusement as he took another step closer to her, hand still in hers though he shifted so that their fingers interlocked."I remember you sleeping more peacefully when I talked you to sleep."

She almost jumped as his other hand claimed her hip as he whispered."Especially when I used to join you in that lovely mind of yours and chase away all those nightmares."

The female wolf swallowed thickly as her mind flashed back to the times Klaus spoke about.

She almost jumped away from him; it was too much.

But she had to do it, for Jack.

Maria let out a breath and forced herself to meet Klaus' gaze who looked like he was studying her.

"You still hold anger for what I did, and I understand that."Klaus said as he spun Maria around to the light music that was playing."I was without my family for so long and, while that was my choice, it wasn't until recently I was reminded of the bond you can have with them. I realise that it is not an excuse, but when I am backed into a corner, I lash out without thinking."

Maria followed his lead as Klaus began to sway with her as he continued, eyes on hers."I took your mother from you, and I had no right."

"You didn't. She wasn't immortal; _i'm_ not immortal, and I lost decades of her because of you."

"I'm sorry."Klaus stated, truly meaning it."I never wanted to hurt you."

Maria didn't hide her emotions as she added."You did. I've never hated anyone until you."

Klaus didn't hide his smile as he continued to lead their dance.

"You were also never in love with anyone until you met _me_ , sweetheart," Klaus whispered, the hand on her waist moving so that his arm was around her."Just like love, hate has a lot of _emotion_ behind it, and you wouldn't fixate on the hate so much if a part of you, however small, still feels the love."

Maria arched her eyebrow, and she felt the need to prove him wrong.

"I think your ego has clouded your mind."

"That may be."Klaus nodded, pursing his lips for a second before he added."But you'll always be mine. It doesn't matter who comes in and out of your life; you'll _always_ belong to me."

She stared at him, at a loss for words for a full minute.

Until the anger took over.

Maria leant forward, her eyes turning amber.

It happened whenever she was either threatened or truly angry.

"The voices in your head must be getting to you, Klaus, because you seem out of touch with reality. I don't care how much you apologise; I will never forgive you for what you did to my family. It doesn't matter what you do, how much you try, I will _never_ be your girl. Never again."

Maria glowered at the Original, nails digging into his skin."The only chance you have with me is if I somehow find myself with _amnesia_."

Maria tried to pull away from Klaus, but his grip on her body and hand tightened as rage filled his eyes. A growl slipped from his lips as he tried to control his temper.

Maria glared at him despite the bones in her hands snapping."Let go of me."

Klaus leant forward, his own eyes turning amber." _Never_."

She finally pushed herself away from him, just in time to see Stefan sauntering toward them.

The Salvatore sent a nod to Maria, silently telling her that he had sorted out the situation.

Noticing the tension, Stefan turned to Klaus, asking."Am I interrupting something?"

Klaus opened his mouth to speak, but Maria cut in first, beginning to walk away.

"No, nothing important."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you would like to read more of this story, please leave a review.**


	6. heartache to heartache we stand

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **This isn't creepy at all."**

Maria and Stefan followed Stefan back into the warehouse, noticing that the coffins they'd travelled with were now in full view. Maria's face scrunched up at the eerie feel in the warehouse now that the coffins were scattered around.

"I preferred the clothing store. Not so doom and gloom."

She shrugged, returning to silently listening as Stefan continued to hurl questions at Klaus.

"So we were friends until you just grew bored and left?"Stefan asked, holding a bag of designer clothes they'd gotten for Rebekah."There was _nothing_ you were running from?"

Marie rolled her eyes, giving Stefan a pointed look."How many times are you going to ask that?"

The questions had been non-stop ever since Klaus abruptly stopped answering them after Stefan implied he was running from someone. Maria was growing more uneasy with each question. Klaus was a lot of things, mostly a smug tyrant but most of all he was smart.

If Stefan continued to poke at Klaus with questions concerning what he was wary of, the Original could figure out Maria's involvement, and all would spiral from there.

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask."Klaus said in an almost bored manner, seemingly irked with Stefan's constant questions."I suggest you stop before you get into a tizzy, mate, you don't have the best track record for _self-control._ "

Patting Stefan's back, Klaus then gave a casual shrug and walked ahead of the other two.

Maria heard the edge to Klaus tone and glowered at Stefan before she piped up."I've got a better idea. How about you just _don't_ talk at all? Huh, Stefan?"

Maria shrugged as she trailed behind Klaus and Stefan."This story isn't the _least_ bit interesting."

Klaus' laughter echoed throughout the warehouse, and he slowed his walking pace, turning back with a smile."If you prefer, love, I could tell the tale of our little _love_ story?"

Maria gave a fake cheery laugh followed by a glare."I prefer to call it a tale of _unfortunate_ events."

Klaus' smile disappeared, and his eyes flickered from hers before he forced a smirk then turned back around. Stefan glared at Klaus' back, paused a moment to breathe in and out to control his temper.

He then looked to Maria who stood beside him with a bemused look.

"How did you stand him enough to _date_ him?"

"Like you're perfect. You did his sister!"Maria's eyes narrowed at the question before she forced another smile."It was the accent, and I thought he was sane. Not to mention the whole him killing my _mother_ thing was a bit of a turn-off."

The two then turned and followed Klaus was, passing the coffins. They coffins were all the same with an engraved **'** M **'** nameplate on each one. But, remarkably, Klaus went straight to a particular coffin, as if he knew which sibling was in it without checking the others.

Maria looked over the coffins once more, remembering the rare times Klaus would tell her snippets about his family. He never spoke of his parents, but he had fondly talked about his siblings, especially his beloved sister.

The pair joined the Original near the coffin and eyed Klaus as he patted the lid fondly.

"So in there is the famous Rebekah you spoke about?"

"The one and only."Klaus replied with a nod as he opened up the coffin lid, inhaling sharply as he looked down."There's my girl."

Stefan stared down at Rebekah, arms crossed over his chest, trying to jog his memory before he shrugged.

"I don't recognise her."

"Well, don't tell _her_ that."Klaus warned, eyes still on his sister as he stroked her cheek with his thumb."Rebekah's temper is worse than mine. I love my sister, but if Gloria didn't need that necklace, I'd keep her in here for a little while longer."

Klaus then reached down, fingers locking around the dagger and, with one last glance to his sister, he pulled the dagger from her heart. Maria didn't miss the sharp breath that followed, as if he was reliving each time he had daggered the younger Mikaelson.

The Original set aside the dagger beside his sister's body, lips curving up once more.

"Time to wake up, little sister."

Klaus then looked to Maria with a somewhat hopeful look, holding his arm out, beckoning her with his index finger."Come meet her before she has a chance to insult me and make me look even more cold-hearted in your eyes?"

"As if that could happen."The dirty blonde arched her eyebrow at him before shaking her head."I'm fine standing here, thanks. I don't fancy being a chew toy."

"Don't be so hesitant. Even if she does taste you, she'll learn quick that you're a wolf."Klaus wiggled his fingers at the wolf, earning a glower in return."I think you'll get along quite well. You both like to test my patience."

Maria glanced at Klaus then the coffin with an anxious look. She had always been curious about Rebekah since Klaus had first spoken about her. He hadn't gone into specifics, but he'd said that the pair had always had issues, but she would always return.

Klaus sensed both her curiosity and apprehension, so he reached out once more."I've got you, love."

Stefan watched as Maria glanced at Klaus' hand then at the coffin, eyebrows raised. It was small attempts now and then but Stefan had noticed Klaus trying to get closer to the female wolf. He wasn't getting anywhere with conversation so now he was trying with friendly offers of support.

He was putting himself out there despite having continually been rejected.

"What do you say?"

Maria looked down at his hand, flashbacks of holding them, waking up to them holding onto her. Then the fond memories she'd once cherished were ruined by imagining them bloody as they tore apart her mother.

The female wolf's eyes turned dark as she met Klaus' gaze. She faintly witnessed something mirroring hope in the blue orbs and the bitter part of her wanted to snuff out that hope out.

"Love?"

The female wolf took a step forward, boldly side stepping Klaus as she made her way to the coffin. She put a large amount of distance between him, as if the simplest of touches would result in her catching some disease.

"Not _your_ love."

She passed Klaus who's small smile faded and his held out hand remained that way before his fingers angrily curled into a fist. The Original blankly stared at the spot Maria had previously stood, his expression impassive but his fist that shook proved just how enraged and hurt he was on the inside.

Klaus only looked up, cleverly hiding his upset, when Stefan let out a low whistle. The Salvatore brother tutted, shaking his head, holding up his hands as if the tension was too much for him.

Stefan sent Klaus a somewhat satisfied smile."Bummer, huh? Hard to believe she was once in love with you."

"Well, she was."Klaus said, expression inscrutable for a moment as he glanced over at Maria before he murmured."She still is. Deep down."

Stefan's lips downturned as if pondering Klaus' claim before he shook his head."Doesn't seem like it."

Klaus' eyes flashed amber at Stefan, and he stepped closer to the younger male, patting his shoulder once more, but this time he put strength behind it, making Stefan wince.

"I realise that you're stuck in the depths of no humanity, mate, but that shouldn't make you _stupid_."Klaus coldly hissed at the younger male in a threatening tone, squeezing Stefan's shoulder."I'd _hate_ to have to punish an old _friend_."

Even Stefan, who was rid of any filter, knew when to keep his mouth shut. So instead of letting his mind rule his mouth, the Salvatore brother numbly nodded. Klaus gave him a smirk before turning back to Maria.

The female took a step forward looking down into the coffin, not missing Klaus' proud smirk as he stared down at his sister with a look that could only be defined as affectionate.

"She's a beauty."Maria commented as she stared down at the female Original, finally putting a face to the stories before she turned to look at Klaus."Are you sure you're related? She seems kinder than you."

Klaus' jaw tightened, and he backed off, clapping his hands, making the two turn.

"Bring in the human!"

As if on cue, a young man no older than twenty came into the warehouse. It was clear that he was compelled due to the fear on his face as he stood still and waited for Klaus.

Maria frowned as Klaus sauntered over to the young man. He grabbed him by the shoulders, earning a fearful yelp in response.

"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's Bar and give her this."Klaus reached out to Stefan who handed him a designer clothes bag and Klaus gave it to the man."She won't go anywhere without being up to date, and it might win me some points."

Klaus then looked at the man again, compelling him once more."Then let her _drain_ every drop of blood from you."

Clearly seeing the fear in the man's eyes, Maria moved to take a step forward, already picturing a hungry vampire tearing into the man. But before she could, Stefan grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

Klaus was already on edge with the questions and Maria constantly rejecting him wasn't helping.

As if sensing Maria's bitter resentment, Klaus turned his head, a dark look in his eyes. He offered Maria a crooked smirk, patting the man on the shoulder.

He didn't look away from Maria as the hybrid called back."Got it, mate?"

The compelled man numbly nodded, shaking."Yes."

Klaus gave him another pat on the shoulder before walking off. Stefan made a move to follow, but Maria stood, staring at the young man who looked hopeless.

Klaus sensed her hesitancy and turned, looking back.

"Come on, you two!"

Stefan moved forward again, but Maria remained still, eyes still on the young man.

"Oh, don't pout, _sweetheart_ , it upsets me."The Original drawled, his tone cold and he clapped his hands once more, startling Maria."Up and at 'em, got so much to do!"

Maria turned her head in Klaus' direction, utterly seething, her eyes amber.

"You-"

Stefan caught her before she could lunge for Klaus, holding her tightly. Klaus' smile fell at the glassy look in her eyes, but he quickly composed himself. The Original nodded at Stefan, eyes telling him not to let her stray before he left the warehouse, knowing they would follow.

Stefan stood silently, waiting until Klaus was out of earshot before he leant down, angrily hissing into Maria's ear.

"Now isn't the time."He bitterly whispered to her, ignoring her amber eyes."Hold it together!"

"I hate him; I hate him."Maria swallowed thickly as Stefan practically dragged her away. _"I hate him!"_

"Yeah, well, he's _obsessed_ with you, so I don't care."

The vampire forced her to look away from the young man."You _keep_ giving him the cold shoulder, and he's gonna act out."

Maria didn't say anything as Stefan dragged her out of the warehouse.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Sorry it took so long, I was stuck on this for a while, but here the newest chapter is, it's mostly just a filler.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and you would like to see more of this story, _please leave a review._**


	7. take another little piece of my heart

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **You look nervous."**

Klaus ignored Stefan as he paced back and forth in front of them, glancing at the entrance every few moments. He was being watched by Stefan then, after the Salvatore's claim, Maria. The pair were at the bar, Maria sitting atop the bar with her legs dangling and Stefan on a stool beside her.

Maria cocked her head, giving Klaus a casual once over, mentally flicking through his different facial expressions before she pin pointed one.

"He's uneasy."Maria piped up from beside Stefan, giving a shrug when he glanced at her."He's worried that she won't let this one pass or that it was a mistake to leave her. He's scared she's run off."

Klaus suddenly stopped pacing and turned to the two, arms crossed her his chest defensively. He momentarily glanced at Maria, a flicker of surprise on his face as he noticed that she read him well. It didn't last long as Klaus' expression soon returned to annoyance.

"She knows better than to run from me."Klaus stated, not denying Maria's words, voice darkening as he stared at the wolf."I don't react well to being _disregarded."_

Maria rolled her eyes, tearing her gaze from Klaus and swatting Stefan behind the head when he let out a chuckle.

"Besides, she's my sister."Klaus gave a smile, suddenly confident as he continued to speak about Rebekah."My family. She always returns home. To me."

Stefan shrugged, shifting on his stool so that his back was to the bar and he could rest his legs on another stool. He had a feeling they were to be at the bar for hours to come.

"If you locked me in a coffin for God knows how long, i'd be making my way to Mexico by now."

"Forget the coffin."Maria muttered, legs moving back and forth, bumping Stefan's stool every few moments."I'd run away from him if I saw him across the street from me."

At Klaus' pointed look Stefan sighed, rolling his eyes up at Maria."It is claims like those that make my job at keeping you in place much harder."

"Is it a crime to joke now?"Maria gave Stefan a half smile before nodding over to Klaus, resentfully adding. Maybe you've forgotten how to since you've been a captive longer than I have."

Stefan followed Maria's gaze over to Klaus who was watching them with a sneer.

"Tell me about it."

"Since when have you been her friend?"Klaus outright asked Stefan, a tinge of resentfulness in his tone."Are you trying to nick _my_ girl, old friend?"

Maria opened her mouth to voice her annoyance but, remembering Stefan's words from earlier, she thought against it. Stefan hesitated in responding to the Original, slightly wary as Klaus stared at him. Klaus didn't like sharing whether it be something inanimate or someone that he deemed his, such his sister or Maria.

Klaus could shift the blame, accuse Stefan of being the reason Maria wasn't responding to him. His paranoid mind came up with anything, even if it was ridiculous.

Stefan just gave a one-shouldered shrug, knowing replying with too much denial or too much defence, Klaus would grow more upset.

"Since she threatened me with her toxic teeth next time a full moon comes if I as much as annoy her."

Klaus gave Stefan a disbelieving look, gaze flickering between the pair. He focused his gaze on Maria who just sent him a fake cheery smile, legs dangling back and forth as she cocked her head, welcoming his scrutinising gaze.

He knew something was going on, he just hadn't figured out what yet.

"Yes, well, carry on. Have at it."Klaus scornfully encouraged, his question more directed to Stefan."But know that upsetting me results in both of your brothers losing a limb."

Both Stefan and Maria stiffened at the threat.

Klaus smiled, hands behind his back as he looked to Stefan."Why don't you go fetch something to eat? We're going to be here a while."

Stefan looked reluctant, glancing at Maria. He could sense the emotions running off of her and he was concerned that if he left them alone, she'd slip their plan. Stefan was the only buffer between the two.

"Mate?"

Stefan looked back to Klaus, giving a laugh."I'm fine here. Besides, they're much more delectable when they're drunk."

Klaus' smile fell and he let out a growl, a warning one, making Stefan's laugh die out. The Salvatore held up his hands in surrender, getting to his feet. He nodded to Klaus and began to back out, turning as he was out of Klaus' view.

Stefan pointed to Maria, wagging his finger, mouthing. _Down dog._

Maria just rolled her eyes as Stefan gave her one last look of admonition before leaving.

The young wolf almost called Stefan back as the door shut behind him.

She tolerated the Salvatore because he was her only hope of freedom. That and he was her buffer with Klaus. Maria spoke without thinking and her wolf temper didn't help in that case. She had a short fuse and as did Klaus, which didn't mix since they were targeting each other.

Maria jumped as Klaus clapped his hands, rubbing them together."I guess we should celebrate and have a drink."

"Really?"Maria said as calmly as she could, waiting for Klaus to nod before she asked."Why is that?"

Klaus gave her an almost bemused look, as if she should've known the reason.

"To make a toast, of course."

Maria gave a puzzled look."Toast? What for?"

"To you and your newfound dalliance with Stefan Salvatore."Klaus answered with a bitter and forced smile on his face."Careful, though, love, Rebekah hates sharing. She'll already be out for blood when she finds out about Elena."

Maria straightened, confusion gone as her eyes narrowed.

"I'm _not_ having a dalliance with Stefan Salvatore."

"Fantastic."Klaus nodded, looking almost reassured, having heard the truthfulness in her voice."I'd hate to have to kill a useful comrade."

The look faded as quickly as it came and Klaus' expression turned sceptical."Then what have you two been whispering about?"

"Apart from bickering about who is captain of the **'** I hate Klaus Mikaelson club **'**? Nothing."

"Don't try and manipulate _me,_ love."Klaus said in a chiding tone, shaking his head at her, his eyes darkening."What is going on?"

"Still as paranoid as ever."

"My paranoia is self-preservation, and i'm _rarely_ wrong."The Original firmly stated, stopping in front of Maria who still sat atop the bar, tilting his head up."Young or not, I know you are more than capable of coming up with a scheme in that _beautiful_ head of yours. While that is true, I doubt you would last a minute against _me."_

Maria's fake smile didn't falter, but she did shift almost uneasily. Klaus noticed this and gave a nod, confirming what he was accusing.

He looked almost hurt at the thought of the young woman who'd adored him once upon a time plotting his downfall.

"You have the _right_ to be mad at me; I _understand_ that. I took your mother from you so, because of that, i am going to let this pass."The Original whispered softly, eyes flickering over Maria's face before his tone turned intimidating."But I strongly advise _against_ you even thinking about plotting against me again. I do not respond well to threats, even trivial ones."

Maria met Klaus' gaze for a moment, drawing out the thick silence between them. He followed her gaze as she looked away for a moment, inhaling a long breath as she seriously thought about his words.

"I knew you'd be the death of me."

"Oh, love, i'd never kill you. I'm far too _attached_ to you."Klaus raised his hand to cup her cheek, but Maria moved to the side."I would hate it, but i'd have to punish you. That's why i'm warning you. Believe it or not, it _pains_ me to see a mere _smidgen_ of pain in your eyes."

Maria's silence was quickly broken, and she straightened, her eyes flashing amber angrily and Klaus' own flashed after hers.

"Go to hell."

"You know, there's only so much I can take of you playing hard to get."The Original forced a smirk, hands joining behind his back as he stared at the young wolf."It's not entertaining anymore, love, it's upsetting me."

"You think i'm playing hard to get?"Maria asked, pointing to herself and giving Klaus a shocked look."Hating someone isn't a game. And guess what? I hate you."

"There's a fine line between love and hate, sweetheart."Klaus softly said, looking up at Maria, placing his hands down on the bar at each side of her."I'd be more concerned if you didn't feel _anything_ for me."

Maria didn't say anything, but she did look defensive as she glared at the Original.

The young wolf let her eyes search Klaus', becoming more on edge as the Original stood his, his smile growing with each second that passed.

She shook her head, angrily muttering as she turned her head."You're delusional."

"Do not turn away from me!"

The female wolf released a warning growl, her eyes flashing amber as Klaus' fingers took hold of her face. His fingers firmly pressed down on her cheeks, and he forced her to look at him. He let out a breathy laugh at the flash of amber, momentarily looking entranced before he smiled.

"There she is."Klaus softly said, letting his thumb brush her skin, ignoring the growl as his eyes flickered over her face again."I _missed_ you."

Maria snapped at his last three words, and she pulled herself free of him, angrily shoving the Original away from her. Klaus staggered back a few steps, an upset snarl coming from him as he looked over at her.

"The feeling _isn't_ mutual."

The Original shook his head defiantly."Don't you know that you can't lie to a liar, love?"

Maria didn't reply as she defensively crossed her arms, inhaling and exhaling to control her temper.

"You can't-"

Klaus cut himself off at the sound of the door being kicked open.

"Bloody hell."

The Original reluctantly stood, letting his hand drop back to his side and he took a step back. Maria hesitated for a moment before she released a long, shaky breath. T

he wolf gripped the bar so hard that her knuckles turned white as she composed herself. She shook her head, completely relieved at the disturbance.

Klaus spun around on his heels, feeling slightly better at the person standing at the entrance.

"Rebekah, _finally!_ "

Klaus spun around on his heels, lips curving up fondly at the sight of his sister."I was beginning to worry you'd run off."

The blonde Original, now dressed in more modern clothes, gave a large to her brother. She kept her eyes on Klaus as she made her way over to the hybrid.

Rebekah shook her head, fondly and earnestly saying."You know i'd _never_ leave you behind, Nik."

Klaus smiled back at her, opening his arms and Rebekah gave him a once over, taking a step forward. Then, in a blur and before Klaus could react, she flashed forward, pulling her dagger out from behind her back. She released an angry cry as she stabbed Klaus through the heart with it, making her brother growl at her.

Maria's lips curved up at this, nodding."Oh, you're right, Klaus. I like her."

Klaus leered at his sister as he gasped, glancing down at the dagger before looking back at her.

Rebekah got up onto her tip toes, looking genuinely hurt."I'm mad at you, just in case you haven't noticed."

Klaus stared at his sister almost smugly as he pulled the dagger out of his chest, holding it out beside him before he pocketed the dagger. Rebekah peered up at her brother in a bitter manner, stepping away when he moved closer.

"Don't pout."Klaus tutted at his sister, following her as she walked off."You knew it wouldn't kill me."

"Yes, but I was hoping it would _hurt_ more."

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah."Klaus said, placing a loving but warning hand on his sister's shoulder, pulling her closer."So I'm going to let that go. Just this once."

"Brought you a little peace offering."Rebekah slowed her pace, tilting her head up to glare at her brother who sent her a small smile before looking to the entrance."You can come in."

Rebekah's petulant pout disappeared, her eyes growing wide and her lips curving up into a tender smile. Stefan came ambling in, observing the pair in an almost cautious manner before he focused his gaze on the blonde Original.

He continued to stare at her, trying to jog his mind once more before he shook his head lightly at Klaus.

Rebekah let out a breathy sigh at the sight of him."Stefan..."

The male Original stepped closer to Stefan, patting his shoulder before he met the Salvatore's gaze.

"Now you remember."

Maria cocked her head, watching as Stefan blinked, eyes going wide as a series of flashbacks appeared in his mind. His then blank gaze turned to something familiar as he gave Rebekah a once over.

"Rebekah."

The female Original gave a hopeful smile, clapping her hands and nudging her brother with a giggle. Klaus gave a small smile as Stefan took a step closer to them, nodding in encouragement.

"Stefan."

The dirty blonde still sitting on the bar let her eyes flicker between the siblings, releasing a long sigh.

Things were not going to end well.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and you would like to see more of this story, _please leave a review._**


	8. can you feel my heart?

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **You left us."**

Klaus rolled his eyes as Stefan entered, his sister smiling once more, a difference from all the complaining she'd done since the Salvatore had taken a break. The hybrid shook his head as he grabbed his bottle once more, leaning over the bar to pick up two shot glasses.

"Calm down, 'Bekah, he just went to write something on a wall."

Rebekah's brow furrowed."Huh?"

"Yeah, sorry."Stefan mumbled, licking blood from his bottom lip as he made his way further into the bar."A guy needs time to process when he finds out his ex was an Original. And here I thought Katherine had done a number on me."

Rebekah pouted, crossing her legs as she looked down to Klaus who was sat on the stool beside her."I thought absence was supposed to make the heart grow fonder."

"Oh, little sister,"Klaus chuckled, sliding over a shot to his sister, nodding over to Maria who was sat beside the witch."Tell me about it."

"Oh would you look at that? My big brother tripping over his feet and brooding over a popsy."Rebekah sing songed so that only Klaus could hear, a teasing grin on her face as Klaus glowered at her."Don't pout, Nik, I can tell what she feels for you isn't all resentment."

Klaus' glower faded slightly and he looked to the wolf then back to his sister."Is that right?"

Rebekah sent her brother a bright smile, cocking her head before she placed her index finger over her lips in a hushing motion. Klaus growled at his sister which only made her giggle before she turned back to Stefan.

Stefan looked down at the table where Gloria was sat, candles and other things she'd need for the spell surrounding her.

"What's she doing?"

"She's failing."Klaus responded in an irritated manner.

Maria rolled her eyes, shifting on the chair, bringing her knees to her chest."And he's bitching."

Maria looked over, meeting Klaus' gaze for a moment, eyes narrowing as he merely smiled at her. It wasn't a warning smile, it was a smile that reminded her of 'i know something you don't know!' her brother would sing song if he found the hidden Christmas presents before her.

She shrugged, looking away as Gloria sighed."It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on."

"So use me."Rebekah piped up, jumping off of the bar and landing on her feet gracefully."I only wore it for a thousand years."

"See? Now this one offers a solution."Gloria held out her hand as Rebekah sat down on the table."All right, give me your hand, sweetheart."

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?"

Maria nodded, nibbling on her bottom lip, sensing Stefan's worry."Looks like it."

 _"Anta cotis syrum, anta cotis syrum..."_

The pair shared a nervous look as Gloria began to chant, Klaus instantly perking up as he grew one step closer to his plan coming together. Maria's nails drummed against the table and she crossed her legs almost defensively. The wolf glared at Stefan, mad at how little progress he'd made and remembering Klaus' words.

 _ _I do not respond well to threats, even trivial ones__ _._

Maria felt uneasy, a knot tightening in her stomach. She knew Klaus. He was smug, paranoid but he was smart. Not many had crossed him because they knew better but those who had hadn't lived to regret it.

As Gloria gasped, it clear she had found something, Maria then remembered the pass he had given her. He knew she'd been up to something and Maria found herself slightly grateful for it.

 _ _You have the right to be mad at me; I understand that. I took your mother from you so, because of that, i am going to let this pass.__

The knot began to loosen as she looked to Klaus then Stefan before nodding to herself. As she did, Gloria turned to Klaus with a small nod.

"I found it."

Both Rebekah and Klaus perked up, the female Original demanding."So where is it?"

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends..."

The second those words slipped from Gloria's lips, Maria looked to Stefan just in time to see worry flash in his eyes. The look lasted a mere second but his face fell and he swallowed, turning away with a shake of his head.

Rebekah straightened, a frown on her face. Klaus flashed forward, pulling his sister back before she could storm off in a huff and probably tear through the city for her necklace.

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back."

Gloria just shrugged, not fazed by Rebekah's threat and turned back to her table."Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details."

Klaus gestured to the ingredients and candles."So dive."

"I need more time."

"And space."Gloria firmly said as Klaus sat on the table beside his sister."You're harshing my ju-ju."

The Original shrugged, giving her a smirk."We can wait."

"I'm sure you can."The witch gave a false smile, expression darkening."But that's not what I asked."

The Original siblings shared a look, both grinning at one another before turning back to the witch. The words seemed like a challenge and, with their dispute settled the pair wouldn't think twice before toying with someone. Maria felt slightly alarmed as she noticed the matching grins they wore, it clear just how alike they were.

Maria straightened, resting her chin on her palm.

 _Great, now there's two of them._

"Don't worry, pet; it won't be long."Gloria said, inhaling a long breath."You'll have your answers today."

"Fantastic."Klaus almost purred as he got to his feet, a growl leaving him."Someone or something's been meddling with my plan, and when I found out what it is, my wrath will be the definition of slaughter."

Maria's own eyes flashed amber in response to the snarl leaving Klaus.

She could feel how mad he was and it shook her to her core. She had been betting her safety on Stefan's word that he would leave her out of it, but she knew Klaus would get it out of him. The Original's wrath would show mercy and, while he said he wouldn't kill her, her punishment would be worse than death, and he wouldn't stop at her.

He'd kill her brother.

Maria blinked, eyes blank as she looked to Stefan, instantly sensing his worry. He didn't have a leg to stand on.

She saw and heard the desperation as he beckoned Klaus to the door.

"Why don't we just come back later? I'm hungry anyway."Stefan sent Klaus a lively smile, patting the hybrid's shoulder."I'll let you pick who we eat."

Maria stood up just as Rebekah happily got off of the table, sauntering over to Stefan, grabbing his arm.

"I can't say no to that."Rebekah smiled wide, locking her arm with Stefan's and leading him to the door."I fancy a nice, plump one. What do you say?"

Stefan couldn't refuse as Rebekah almost dragged him out of the bar. Klaus rolled his eyes, straightening but made a move to follow.

As he did, he suddenly paused, turning and noticing that Maria hadn't made a move.

"Coming, love?"Klaus softly asked, offering her a half smile."You don't have to watch. There's a nice ice cream stand near-"

Not in the mood for his attempt at humour, Maria briskly walked over to Klaus. She grabbed him bat the wrist and yanked the Original to the side.

Perking up at the brash touch initiated by her, the Original gave a broad smile."Look who's come around."

Maria shook her head when he opened his mouth to speak again, not wanting him to destroy and faith she'd be putting in him with her choice.

"Stop talking, _please_."

"Only because you said please."Klaus drawled, his smirk about to grace his face again only to fade when he noticed her distressed look."What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Maria released a long breath before inhaling then repeating. She couldn't believe that she was even thinking about it. But it was for her brother, and the pair were likely to die if she went against Klaus. Stefan had been her hope but after witnessing him almost cracking and how he'd made no progress than she had no choice.

It was survival of the fittest and Klaus, however cruel and ruthless, was her best chance.

"Your _almighty_ speech earlier..."

The Original, curious, raised an eyebrow."What about it?"

The words almost died in her throat, but she hung on. Maria's nails dug into Klaus' arm, slicing the skin as she prepared herself for saying the words aloud.

"I want to make a deal."

* * *

" **The girl with the necklace. She's your girl, isn't she?** **The one I helped you hide.** **"**

"We need to keep them away from Gloria."Stefan said in a hushed voice, speaking more to himself than to Maria."If we do, it means that they won't find anything out and that buys us time."

Maria followed Stefan, growing annoyed when he didn't answer her. They'd been sent to fetch the car and wait by Gloria's bar while the siblings went to fetch some ingredients Gloria would need. At least that's what Stefan assumed.

"Isn't she?"

Stefan spun around, looking frenzied as he tried to keep it all together. He couldn't let Klaus find out Elena was alive. Everything would spiral, and his hard work would've been for nothing.

"The less you know, the better if you want to stay alive. You're meant to work on Klaus; he won't talk to me."

Maria raised her eyebrows, clearly not liking his tone."And how is that meant to keep me alive?"

When Stefan said nothing, Maria gave a silent laugh, shaking her head. The vampire turned from her, defensively crossing his arms over his chest.

"And you believe finding out who he's running from will steer him away from Mystic Falls."Maria whispered, piecing it all together."Away from the key that'll get him his hybrids."

"And away from Elena."Stefan whispered to himself, pacing back and forth."W-We need to come up with something before we've got to go back."

Maria's eyes narrowed, and she placed her hands on her hips as she grew irritated.

"What about me?"

When Stefan sent her a blank look, she growled.

"I gave you your five minutes, I helped you get rid of your brother and girlfriend, and the only progress you've made is remembering you used to share a bed with the sister."

Maria's eyes flashed as she grew angrier."What about my brother?"

"He's on the list!"

"That is not enough."

Maria's tone grew exasperated as she made her way over to Stefan."Klaus has already warned me not to go against him. I got one free pass, and I know him well enough to know that going against him won't just end in a time out."

Maria looked down at the ground, shaking her head."I want him to suffer more than you do, maybe more but vengeance means nothing when it comes to my brother."

Stefan stiffened, eyes narrowing as he grew defensive.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you either gotta hand over the girl or repent. I say go with the former 'cause Klaus doesn't forget."

"He won't just kill Elena. He killed Elena's aunt as punishment for our meddling."Stefan hissed angrily, beginning to get worried as he paced back and forth."He'll kill _everyone_ I love, including my brother."

"You've had a _century_ with him."Maria shrugged, eyes dark as she met Stefan's gaze, fingers toying with the ring on her index finger."That's more than enough. Unlike you, my brother and I _aren't_ immortal. We take what we can get."

"You need to risk everything to gain your freedom! You know he won't let you go. You're playing right into his hands."

"I go against Klaus my brother suffers, and so do I. If I don't, i'm trapped, but i'll still have my family."Maria gave an almost sad smile, releasing a long breath."If you can't beat them..."

Stefan's eyes darkened, and he took a step forward, ready to wipe out another threat. Maria knew he was strong, Stefan had fed more in a month than a vampire did in three. But, while she wasn't as strong as a vampire, Maria had been taught how to fight by not only her pack, but by Klaus.

"I'm not going to let him hurt those I love."

"Then you probably should've let the girl die."Maria replied, moving backwards as Stefan grew more threatening."Family is the only love worth fighting for."

The vampire's fists clenched at his sides."I told you that i'd leave you out of this if it spiralled.

"I know, but I also know that Klaus is smarter than us all. He knew something was up just by us talking and now that his sister is here..."Maria trailed off, looking worried for a second before shaking her head, firmly adding."I just won't risk it."

The wolf side stepped, putting a coffin that held one of the Originals in between them. Stefan didn't tear his gaze from her, his once honourable morals pushed aside, leaving a desperate yet determined man.

"I'm not letting anyone find out Elena's alive."Stefan's vampire features came forward, and he bared his fangs."I don't care what I have to do or who I have to kill anymore."

Maria shrugged, offering Stefan a far too pleased smile."Then, by all means, put me down."

Stefan didn't have to be told twice.

He released an incensed, ravenous and determined growl as he lunged for Maria. The wolf winced at the sound but didn't move from her spot. Stefan jumped over the coffin in between them, his blood red eyes fixated on their target.

Stefan landed feet first in front of Maria, but just as he moved to attack her, a strong hand pushed him back. The vampire cried out as he flew backwards, landing on his back less than a meter away from the wolf. He groaned as he hit the ground, vision blurry for a moment.

"What do we have here?"

Stefan's eyes widened as he raised his head to see Klaus and Rebekah standing at the entrance. The Original's both looked offended and utterly enraged, it clear that they'd heard the conversation.

He then looked to Maria, everything connecting.

She'd set him up.

"Klaus..."

"I have to say, Stefan, you have upset me."Klaus casually drawled, though it was clear how affronted he was but that disappeared when he looked to Maria."Though it's nice to know my girls still have my back."

Maria just let out a long breath, looking away from the hybrid.

"She plays dirty, Nik."Rebekah drawled, forcing a bright smile but clearly upset with Stefan's disobedience."I like her. She's a keeper."

Klaus sent his sister a half smile, humming in agreement."Isn't she?"

The siblings then looked down to Stefan who's face had paled. Klaus knelt down beside Stefan, plastering a false smile on his face.

"I don't like being lied to, Stefan."

The vampire shook his head."She's wrong."

Stefan grew more worried as Klaus' expression turned murderous."Klaus..."

"Hush, lover, your talking is only angering him."Rebekah hushed Stefan, swallowing the lump in her throat before sending a small smile to Maria."You're a smart girl."

Klaus snarled as he snapped Stefan's neck, tossing aside the male vampire before he got to his feet. As if Klaus had called for them, two of his many minions came out from nowhere and picked up Stefan.

"You adhered to my warning."Klaus said, turning to Maria, tilting his head, honestly curious."Why?"

"You're the strongest and the scariest. That's the only thing I agree with when you rant."Maria stated through gritted teeth, holding out her arms as if baring her soul."My allegiance is to you. I won't fight. As long as my brother remains out of your claws. If not, i'd rather die along with him."

Klaus instantly shook his head."I'd _never_ kill you-"

"I didn't say you'd be the one to kill me."Maria cut in with pure and complete honesty, it obvious she wasn't exaggerating or lying."Wolf or not, he's my pack."

The hybrid went quiet, seconds seeming hours as he remained impassive. Maria's eyes darkened as the hybrid just continued to stare at her. Rebekah, watching the exchange, sighed as she took a step closer, standing beside her brother.

The female Original looked to Maria before she turned her attention to her brother.

"Don't be petty, Nik, we've all tried to hurt eachother."Rebekah said, placing a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder, shaking her head at him."This is her free pass, remember? Let her have this one; you did kill her mother, after all."

As Klaus' expression softened, his sister squeezed his shoulder.

"Pack or not, she's only got her brother left. Her family."Rebekah then looked to Maria, smiling even as she added."But if she tries it again, i'll kill the brother. If there's one person who is going to be kicking your arse it's going to be me."

Klaus quirked an eyebrow at his sister; half irked and half fond before he looked back at Maria. He'd never kill her. He'd punish her, lock her away and torture those around her but never kill her, just like he did to his family.

As he looked to Maria again, the Original smiled. Maria, even in the midst of her hurt and anger toward her, still knew that siding with him was safer than going against him. She knew he wouldn't kill her. This, in Klaus' mind, was seen as progress and he refused to see it any other way.

The hybrid's grin widened as he nodded.

"I suppose since you kept your half of the deal, i'll keep mine."Klaus said, eyes lingering on Maria's as her own lit up."You remain with me at least until I get my hybrids and your brother stays safe."

"You'll keep that promise, right? Even if you have one of your tantrums?"

"I do not have-"Klaus refused to say the word but, when Maria and Rebekah looked at him, he finally said."I'll keep my word."

Maria nodded, unable to stop her smile from growing though she tried to fight it."Thank you."

The words left before she could say them. She shouldn't be grateful for anything. Klaus was the reason the entire situation had happened, why she was begging to her brother's life.

Startled, Klaus nodded, gaze lingering before he turned and started to make his way to the car. The Original waited for one of his minions to open the door and turned back to the women.

"Looks like we're back to were we started, love."Klaus mumbled, referring to Maria handing herself over to save Ray."Only this time you're _picking_ my side."

Smiling when Maria glared at him, Klaus added."Come along, the pair of you, we've got a little town to visit."

Maria rolled her eyes at the demanding tone but began to make her way over to the SUV. She had taken a few steps before she noticed Rebekah following her. The wolf paused, waiting for Rebekah to fall into step beside her.

A second later, she heard a sigh come from the Original.

"What is it?"

Maria almost rolled her eyes again until she realised it hadn't been Klaus. The tone was similar, demanding but curious.

She looked over to Rebekah, giving her a small smile.

"Thank you."Maria softly but gratefully said, pausing for a moment as she remembered the threat."...i guess. Not for the threat but for helping with Klaus."

"He's a moody tyrant my brother."

Maria gave a firm nod of agreement before saying."Yeah but, seriously, _thank you."_

Rebekah's expression softened, and she stared at Maria for a moment, as if expecting a punchline. Maria didn't feel offended, she expected it, especially after the daggering then Stefan not falling back into love with the Original.

A moment passed before Rebekah nodded, lips curving up.

"I love my brother but he's a bit daft at times."Rebekah nodded at Klaus' back before offering Maria a small, genuine smile."Besides, I'm a firm believer in us girls sticking together."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and you would like to see more of this story, _ _please leave a review.__**


	9. you're my head and you're my heart

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **E...licence plate."**

Rebekah gave an almost triumphant smile."Finally!"

"It only took you _fifteen_ bloody minutes, but you finally got there."Klaus replied in a bored manner without looking up from his sketchbook."Very good, little sister."

Rebekah's smile fell, and she glowered at her brother, crossing her arms with a huff. The entire drive to Mystic Falls had been utterly draining for the female Original. She had spent decades stuck in one place, she didn't fancy feeling trapped again, but Rebekah was also very impatient. She got bored easily. That was when Maria had suggested travel games, something she had done with Ray many times on their long journeys whenever they travelled before a full moon.

And, while the games were stupid to Rebekah, the Mikaelson was _very_ competitive.

"It took _fifteen_ minutes for another car to pass by, and I haven't seen a sign for ages."Rebekah hissed at her brother, feeling the need to defend herself before her face fell slightly."Ugh, i'm so bored."

Her brother merely shrugged, focus on his sketchbook and the pencil in hand.

"Yes, well, amuse yourself _quietly_."

"These silly games are getting boring with just two."Rebekah pouted, giving her brother a pleading look, imploring."Nik, play with us!"

Klaus glanced up from his sketchbook, giving her a look that could only be described as bewilderment. He seemed utterly perplexed that Rebekah honestly expected him to play such a childish game.

"Sister-"

"Nik, _please!_ "

Klaus opened his mouth to refuse again but Rebekah's pout deepened, and he sighed."If it shuts you up, I suppose I must. What are we on? F?"

Klaus turned to the window to begin searching, but Rebekah piped up."Not yet, Nik. There's a system. Maria's next."

"Sister, this was your id-"

The female Original narrowed her eyes."Do _not_ toy with the system."

Klaus rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat with a bored expression until he glanced next to Rebekah. His bored expression quickly turned to one of amusement before he looked to Rebekah again, shaking his head.

"Yes, well, I think she's about to miss her go. It looks like you put her to sleep."

"Huh?"

Klaus' answer was a nod to the young woman next to her. He looked to be having a difficult time to stop his laughter as his sister turned, her eyes widening when she noticed that Maria was fast asleep. Rebekah gave a gasp, looking utterly betrayed for some reason. The hybrid quirked an eyebrow, attempting to compose himself as his sister scowled.

"Oi, this was _your_ bloody game!"Rebekah glared at the woman whose head was resting on her shoulder before she nudged her."Get up!"

Maria gave an unhappy sound, turning to bury her face in Rebekah's shoulder, fingers curled in the Original's shirt.

Rebekah rolled her eyes once again and turned to look at her brother who wore an almost pensive look as he studied the young wolf.

"How did you _ever_ sleep beside someone so _clingy_ in their sleep?"

The hybrid gave a laugh, nodding as he continued to stare at Maria musingly."She is, isn't she?"

He then cleared his throat, giving a mischievous smirk when he looked to Rebekah."But, to be fair, 'Bekah, we didn't do _much_ sleeping."

Rebekah's face scrunched up in disgust, and she gave her brother a glare."You're _revolting_."

As Klaus continued to smirk at himself, Rebekah's focus returned to Maria. She shook the wolf who just held on tighter to her until Rebekah finally grew impatient and raised her voice.

"Wake up!"

Maria froze for a moment, turning her head to the side."Huh?"

Maria's eyes fluttered open, and she yawned as she stirred, stretching. Rebekah rolled her eyes as the wolf continued to rest against the Original, glaring down at her. The Original shook her shoulder again, looking pleased with herself when Maria held up a hand in an attempt to stop her.

"I'm up!"

But when Maria's eyes opened, she looked up at Rebekah with a furrowed brow before she let out a scream. The Original jumped a little, startled before she sighed and lightly slapped the wolf, bringing an end to the screaming.

Klaus raised both eyebrows as the women stared at one another, his sister annoyed and Maria was looking confused.

"What the bloody hell are you _screaming_ for?"

Maria panted for air as she narrowed her eyes, staring at Rebekah with a confused look. The wolf was silent for a few moments as she gathered herself before she simply shrugged.

"Well, at least my experimentation was with someone prettier than me."Maria mumbled, shutting and opening her eyes again."It must've been enjoyable if I can't remember it."

Rebekah gave a puzzled look, not catching what the wolf meant."What?"

Klaus' eyes went wide, and he dropped his pencil as he gaped at the wolf, completely baffled. His sister, finally realizing what Maria was thinking, mirrored her brother, her eyes going wide.

"Bloody hell."

The hybrid, noticing Rebekah's expression couldn't contain his laughter. He burst out laughing, earning a glare from Rebekah who's cheeks flushed sheepishly before she muttered a curse, nudging Maria away from her. The hybrid cleared his throat, trying to swallow the laughter but, instead, his shoulders started to shake as another wave of laughter took over him.

"Shut _up_ , Nik!"

"You've _certainly_ moved on from the Salvatore boy, haven't you?"Klaus commented as he pulled out his phone."Talking about him, he hasn't had a snapped neck in almost an _hour_. If I remember correctly, it is Richard's turn."

Rebekah glared at her brother, kicking his shin which earned her a half growl and a half laugh as the hybrid sent the text. Maria blinked several times, looking to Klaus who was still laughing before turning back to Rebekah.

"Oh, it's just you."

" _Just_ me?"Rebekah arched an eyebrow, scowling at the younger female."You do know who I _am_ , yes?"

Maria shrugged, sitting up straight before she stretched."A female version of Klaus?"

Rolling her eyes, Rebekah gave a cheeky smirk before leaning closer to Maria, stage whispering."Yes, well, no wonder you're falling for me."

It was Maria's turn to roll her eyes when the hybrid gave a laugh, quirking an eyebrow when Maria turned to glare at him. The Original hybrid forced his grin to fade, and he held up his hands, attempting to feign innocence.

Maria let out an unseemly snort as brushed the hair from her face."Not funny."

"Yes, well, it wouldn't have been the first time someone switched Originals, isn't that right, little sister?"

Maria scrunched up her face as Rebekah's cheeks flushed, making Klaus grin again."Huh?"

"1306. My little brother was 'dating' this lovely young woman named Lily. She was his _then_ latest infatuation, so you can imagine his excitement when Lily one day suggested that herself and Kol should have a _ménage à trois_."

The wolf's brow furrowed, tongue-tied."A mena _what?"_

Klaus' lips curved up once more and he gave Maria a genuine smile before he started to laugh. Maria seemed almost affronted as the hybrid chuckled and she looked to Rebekah, at a loss for words. The blonde Original sighed in exasperation before leaning forward, whispering the definition into Maria's ear.

"What do y- _Oh!_ "Maria's eyes widened as Klaus quirked a playful eyebrow at her, looking almost coquettish, making her glower at him."Shut up."

Attempting to feign an honest look and he held his hands up, shaking his head."I didn't say anything, love."

"Tell that to your face."Maria replied, crossing her arms over her chest before she gestured."Carry on."

"Well it was a change of several lifetimes for Kol. What bloke would pass it up?"When both women rolled their eyes, the hybrid gave a smirk as he reached down and picked the pencil he'd dropped."He was _thrilled_ until he later found his lover chatting up _Rebekah_. It turns out; she wasn't just a groupie for _one_ Original. Of course, Kol isn't the most moral of people, but he did draw the line at his _siblings_."

"She didn't remain much longer, but Kol did enjoy her so after a few raucous, _sleepless_ nights for _everyone_ we all bid goodbye to Lily."

"Funny, I would've broken up with him then went for a dinner and a show with your sister."Maria said after a long moment of silence, rolling her eyes when the hybrid sent her a curious look."She isn't my type, but she seems less insane than the men of your family and better company."

"Sisters before misters."Maria then looked to Rebekah before Klaus, a smile growing."Not to mention the better fashion and she's been in a coffin for _ninety_ years."

Klaus' mouth opened, and he huffed out a laugh, shaking his head while Rebekah let out a giggle. The female Original smiled at her brother as he feigned offense, clearly grasping at the hope he still held the more Maria smiled in his company. Of course, the smiles _weren't_ directed at him, but the insults weren't as damaging.

But Rebekah knew her brother's hope meant close to _nothing_. Maria's allegiance to him wasn't because she loved him or because she believed in his cause. Her allegiance was that of a desperate woman wanting to save her blood, but Rebekah knew her brother. Her brother took the allegiance to mean that she still saw something in him that she had _loved_ once before and that she could love again.

Even if she didn't, if Klaus Mikaelson was anything it was obsessive, and he didn't know when to stop.

"I like her, Nik. She might be my new best friend."

The hybrid nodded at his sister, sensing that while her words were playful, there were some meaning to them.

It was the start of a certain friendship.

But he couldn't resist the teasing smile he gave Maria, and he wagged his finger at Rebekah.

"Very good, sister, but let's keep it that way. I'm not one for sharing."The hybrid playfully warned, shaking his head with a tut."Wouldn't want to make family breakfasts awkward now, would we?"

Maria blinked, her smile at Rebekah fading and she slowly turned to Klaus, her expression turning cold.

While she had come somewhat all right with Rebekah's company, she wasn't Klaus' anything. His sister hadn't killed her mother, so Maria had no bad blood with Rebekah despite her being related to Klaus. She still saw her mother's bloody corpse whenever she looked at him. Her somewhat friendship with his sister didn't change anything.

Maria's allegiance to him was for her brother; she wasn't Klaus' family.

The hybrid's smile slowly faded as Maria shook her head, quickly dimming the pleased mood he'd been in.

"Not _your_ family."

The words weren't directed to Rebekah, they were directed to Klaus. They were a reminder that what he had taken from her, from her _brother_ , would never be forgotten.

The hybrid's expression suddenly turned dark, and his fingers curled into a fist. He squeezed so tight that the pencil in his hand snapped and he cocked his head, letting his eyes flicker over Maria's face for a moment.

Rebekah watched them with an irked shake of her head."Bloody hell."

A growl came from the hybrid, it causing Maria's wolf to react and both their eyes flashed amber.

"What was that, love?"

Maria straightened, no fear to be sensed from her as she stared back at Klaus."I'm not your-"

Klaus suddenly shot up, the quick movement cutting her off and he let out a grim laugh. His expression turned dangerous, his lip curled up and his blue orbs turned almost black.

"Nik!"

"Funny that, isn't it? _I_ seem to think quite different."

Maria met Klaus' gaze defiantly."I hate you."

"Nik, stop it!"

The hybrid was almost a blur as he moved swiftly, hand grabbing Maria's face in his, fingers digging into her cheeks. His grin returned as he observed her, focusing on her eyes before he shook his head.

"Hate and love, my Maria, are more alike than you think. Such passion behind them, the flame _still_ burns."Klaus mumbled, gaze settling on her lips for a moment before he met her gaze, nose brushing hers as he leant closer."In the end, the scales remain in _my_ favour."

Maria shoved the Original away from her with an enraged shout, ready to lunge for him but Rebekah held her still. Rebekah shook her head again, shoving Klaus back into his own seat and doing the same to Maria. Both growled angrily, the female wolf looking almost murderous as Klaus' complacent smirk remained.

"All right, let's hasten away from this _very_ uncomfortable subject, shall we? Actually, you have no choice because _I'm_ bored of this. The quicker we get to the bloody town, the quicker this is over, and I get to see my brothers again."

Rebekah looked back and forth at them rolling her eyes at the pair before she focused on Maria.

"The quicker _you_ get to see your _brother_. All you have to do is keep to the plan."

"That okay with everyone?"Rebekah asked, raising an eyebrow when Klaus glared at her before he just rolled his eyes, returning to his sketchbook."All right. What _is_ your plan, Nik?"

Klaus looked up, expression impassive, smile no longer.

"Plan?"

Maria's eye almost twitched but, remembering Rebekah's words, she just nodded.

"Mmm-hmm. Plan. You can't just expect to waltz into the town and demand-"Maria cut herself off as Klaus blankly stared at her, nodding to herself as she muttered."Of course, you can because you're _you_."

"If by that you mean a smug, egocentric _megalomaniac_ then yes, darling, you are right."Rebekah smiled at Maria, a hint of kindness in her eyes that was quickly replaced with a cheeky look as she attempted to lighten the mood."Niklaus doesn't skirt around topics that involve him getting what he wants."

Maria gave a ghost of a smile and, apparently, that didn't sit well with Klaus because he tossed aside his sketchbook, it falling onto the seat beside him. He sat up straight, hands meeting in front of him and a manic look in his eyes.

"If Rebekah's suspicion is correct-"

"Which it is."Rebekah cut in with a nod, crossing her legs and casually glancing at her nails before she smiled at Maria."I'm _rarely_ wrong."

"I hate to admit it, but she's right. She is also known to be quite _rude_."Klaus sent a sideways glare to his sister before he carried on."We'll have to test it out. I'll fetch the local wolf, spill a few drops of Elena's blood and with a quick snap of a neck we'll have our answer."

"If it works then ta-da, i'll have the solution and i'll able to sire my hybrids."Klaus twirled the pencil around his fingers, expression darkening as he added."If _not_..."

Rebekah and Klaus met eyes, the brother silently nodding.

Rebekah sent a sickly sweet smile to Maria, tone almost gleeful."If not we'll have to _rip_ this town apart, including a few of the doppelganger's friends to find the solution."

Maria's eyes widened a little at the casual tone in Rebekah's tone, but she quickly hid it. She'd gotten used to the threat of murder being tossed around in such a blasé manner. She guessed being around for thousand years as well as being an Original did that to someone.

Maria only fought when she needed to, and she had taken more than a handful of lives during a full moon but, while never losing sleep over it, she had always felt guilt.

But when it came to survival and the heart it was everyone for themselves.

And, with her brother's life in Klaus' hand, Maria would put her humane feelings aside and focus on her wolf instincts. Her brother wasn't a wolf, but they shared blood. Therefore, he was her _pack_.

 _Fight for your family, fight for yourself and, while it was sorrowful, collateral damage happened._

"Maria?"

Maria gave a nod when they sent her a questioning look, silently telling them that she was ready to fight.

"Either way, we spill blood."

* * *

" **Wake up!"**

Stefan groaned as a harsh kick to his foot made his eyes snap open. The male vampire rubbed his neck, raising his head, frowning before he realised he was in the back of a truck. Coffins surrounded him, and he turned to see Klaus staring at him with a blank look.

"Look who decided to join the class."Klaus gave a fake smile before sitting down on top of a coffin, patting it fondly, smiling."Hope you don't mind being used a stool, little brother."

"Just give me a chance to explain myself, okay?"

When Klaus gave a sarcastic huff, Stefan shot up into a sitting position, holding out his hand defensively."Please. Just hear me out."

"No need."Klaus shook his head, seemingly at a loss."I'm not mad; I'm just curious and a little thankful."

Stefan frowned."T-Thankful? For what?"

"Thanks to you and your silly little plan, Maria now realizes that she can trust me."The Original's lips curved up once more."She _knows_ me, and she knows that i'm a man of my word. That's why she picked my side and trusts her brother's head will remain on his shoulders."

"What?"Stefan frowned, wondering how long he'd been knocked out for trust to come into the equation."Trust?"

"Stefan, my old friend, _i know my girl._ Almost as well as she knows me. If she truly thought of me as a monster then she'd still be forging that idiotic plan with you."Klaus simply smiled with an amused laugh, leaning back against the side of the truck, a pensive expression on his face."We've got a long way to go but crazy or not, that kind of love _never_ dies."

"And this...this _foolish_ atrocity you were conjuring up comes down to love."The Original's smile faded, a bitter look on his face as he stared at his old friend."You conspiring against _me_ , looking for a weakness and trying to make Maria a partner in it. Tell me, mate, was it for me trying to kill your girl or showing you who you truly are?"

Klaus quirked an eyebrow, voice dark and breathy. _"_ _Rippah..._ _"_

When Stefan's eyes left him, Klaus nodded, giving a bitter laugh."I'll take that as a yes to the former. A girl for a girl, eh?"

Klaus shot forward, making Stefan jump slightly as the Original gave an almost proud smile.

"Rebekah seems to think our little problem with the hybrids is due to the fact your girl is _alive_."Klaus patted his knees, getting to his feet and ambling toward the other end of the back of the truck."The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural."

Klaus reached down for the handle and opened up the back of the truck, smiling to himself as sunlight cracked through.

"So I thought I would check it out."

Stefan held his arm in front of his eyes as sunlight glared at him. He made his way forward, eyes growing wider as realization dawned on him.

"What? No..."

Klaus gestured to the quaint little town with an almost bitter smile before he turned back to the younger male.

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and you would like to see more of this story, _please leave a review._**


	10. when you come close, i just tremble

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Oh, he lives."**

Rebekah turned around at the sound of a moan, tilting her head as Stefan looked up, massaging his neck. He shifted on his back, clearly uncomfortable, turning his head when he heard Rebekah. He frowned at the sight of her, apparently having expected it to be Klaus.

"What happened?"

"You took a beating. My brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon."Rebekah gave a ghost of a smile as Stefan groaned, shaking her head with a tut."Quite the temper."

Stefan swallowed at the mention of the hybrid, turning around onto his knees as he straightened. He looked around for any sign of Klaus, becoming more worried when he couldn't hear or see the hybrid.

"Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?"

"Are you _honestly_ still trying to play dumb even though you were caught red handed? We already know what you've been hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything."Stefan shook his head as he got to his feet, rubbing his neck once more."I've done _everything_ Klaus has asked me to."

"I'm sure Nik didn't ask you to try and turn wolf girl against him, hide the key to him getting his pets all while trying to plot his downfall."Rebekah gave a sardonic laugh, shaking her head, hands on her hips as she glared up at Stefan."You're sure to be on the top of his hit list when this is all over. That is if Maria doesn't find you appetizing when the full moon comes."

Stefan's eyes widened at the mention of the female wolf, and he quickly looked around, as if finally noticing Maria's absence.

"Where are they now?"

"With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off."

Stefan froze, his fingers curling into his palm and, noticing this, Rebekah gave a laugh.

"Don't fret, Stefan, we've got a front-row seat to the show. Nik wants you to be there, and I have an intense _hatred_ for doppelgänger trollops."Rebekah drawled, an excited tone in her voice as she imagined the events that were to take place."And since Maria is _desperate_ to see her brother again, i'm sure she'll do _anything_ to make that happen. I imagine your sweetheart's end will be quite _gory_ since all we need is her blood."

Stefan let out an enraged growl as he envisioned what they had planned for Elena. The male vampire turned around quickly and lunged at Rebekah. He jumped out of the truck and grabbed Rebekah, sending them both flying to the ground. He forced her to the ground, hand grabbing her neck to keep her pinned down.

"Where is she?"Stefan demanded, fingers gripping tight around Rebekah's neck, eyes dark with bitterness."If they've touched her..."

Rebekah's expression was blank for a moment as her eyes flickered over Stefan's face, a frown appearing. She quickly covered it with a small laugh, almost amused at how much Stefan reminded her of her brothers many centuries before and shook her head.

"Pathetic."

Rebekah easily gained the upper hand as she shoved Stefan off of her. The vampire cried out as he hit the side of the truck, vision blurry for a moment. Rebekah held him there as she grabbed a crowbar from the truck.

"Rebekah!"Stefan gave her an almost desperate look as he muttered."Don't let him kill her."

"Thank you, Stefan. Thank you for showing me that the only love _worth_ giving a damn about is _family_."She angrily hit Stefan across the face with her weapon, smiling to herself when she heard a crack."And while Nik is a smug pain in the arse, i'll _happily_ watch the little doppelgänger die. He'll have his little pets, and I'll get my family back."

Stefan shook his head, eyes shining when Rebekah hooked the crowbar behind his neck, pulling him toward her.

"Elena..."

"You really do love her, don't you?"Rebekah's voice was filled with resentment as she hissed."Consider me jealous."

A dark smiled appeared on her face as she drove the crowbar through Stefan's stomach, watching as his eyes widened with pain. She gave a sharp twist before knocking him aside, weakening the vampire more than he already was.

Rebekah hummed to herself as she stepped over Stefan, reaching down and grabbing his wrist before she began to make her way towards the entrance of the school.

"Come on, don't want to miss the bloodshed, do we?"

* * *

" **So, love, are we just going to work in silence?"**

Maria arched an eyebrow as Klaus gave her a smile as he held the door open for her with a beguiling smile, gesturing for her to enter first. Maria calmly entered the school without a word, hoping that the silence remained. She then heard the hybrid release a long breath before he followed her, the door shutting a moment later.

Maria continued ahead, letting her eyes look around curiously, comparing it to the high school she'd went to. The dirty blonde smiled musingly as she remembered that, despite hating her alarm clock and looking forward to the weekend, it hadn't been all bad. She'd actually had pleasant memories of her time in high-school, some that outweighed the bad.

And, amongst those memories, she remembered watching the clock, _counting_ the minutes until she'd get to see Klaus again.

She remembered _only_ understanding and processing her history homework after _Klaus_ spent hours telling her what had truly happened considering he'd lived through it. She remembered almost giving up on art class until _Klaus_ had, once again, devoted time in coaching her on appreciating the colours as well as the brushes.

"Taking a trip down memory lane?"

Maria bit down on her bottom lip to bite back a remark when she heard Klaus giving a fond laugh as he trailed behind her. She could tell by his laugh that he knew exactly what was going through her head and Maria shook her head in an attempt to rid of the thoughts.

"What is going through that pretty head of yours? My painting of you for your graduation present? Or you having the devil on your arm for your prom?"Klaus asked, simper evident in his voice as he followed Maria, eyes focused on the young wolf."I remember you, in the midst of our dance, telling me that had been the _greatest_ year of your life."

He was silent for a long moment and when he next spoke his voice was a whisper."Do you remember?"

"I'm _resentful_ , Klaus, not _decrepit_."Maria rapidly blinked at the memory, nails digging into her palm."It soon became the worst because a while after that I came home to find my mother's dead body."

Maria blew hair from her face as a breeze hit her and she looked up to see Klaus in front of her. She came to an abrupt stop before she bumped into him, attempting to walk around him but he stepped aside, it clear he wasn't going to let her pass.

"Look, we had a quarrel, it happens. I'm over it already."Klaus gave his most charming smile, holding out his arms as if he half expected her to run into them."How about I apologise by taking you out for a lovely meal once this is all over? I'll let you pick the place. If it makes you stop giving me the devil's eye, i'll even order myself some _humble pie_ while my sister tells you my most shameful childhood secrets."

"No, thanks."Maria forced a kind smile, not in the mood for an argument, moving around him before he could stop her."And you say that as if Rebekah hasn't told me anything _already_."

The Original lingered, a tight smile on his face as he made a mental note of brutally murdering Rebekah's next boyfriend. He decided on doing the same to the next several before he let out a long breath to keep his temper in check and spun around on his heels, following Maria once more.

"You two have become fast friends."

"Of course, she's now second in command of **'** I hate Klaus Mikaelson' club **'**."Maria replied without any emotion in her voice, attention still on observing the high school."We're thinking of getting t-shirts made. Considering how much people you've crossed, we're certain they'll be a bestseller."

The Original didn't bother to hide his smile, a laugh soon following."Yes, well-"

Klaus suddenly cut himself off which made Maria frown because if anyone loved the sound of his own voice, it was Klaus even in his worst of moods. Maria's frown was replaced with a smile as she revelled in the silence, happily humming to herself as she carried on making her way down the hallway.

"Honey?"Klaus whispered to himself, giving a puzzled frown as he looked to Maria."Why the bloody hell am I smelling honey?"

The wolf rolled her eyes, parting lips to almost _plead_ that they don't talk about anything apart from the plan. If they were going to do this, if she was going to be attached to his side, then she wanted to do it quietly. But, before she could get the words out, she inhaled and realized that he was right. Honey. Maria frowned, also wondering why they would smell honey in the hallway of a high school.

"Why-"

Maria cut herself off, her eyes widening when memories of herself and her brother plotting with their friends. She remembered coating their most despised teacher's classrooms handles with honey before glueing down their books to their desk as well as their staplers, desk drawers and other things.

It was childish, but it was fun.

"Honey on handles."Maria mumbled as she connected the dots, giving the first smile in a while, nodding in approval. _"Classic."_

Klaus' frown deepened, curiously glancing around for anything out of the ordinary before he turned back to Maria.

"And why, pray tell, are they smearing honey on door handles?"

"For Senior Prank Night."

Klaus held out his hands almost more confused than before."Being vague is only going to bring up more questions, love."

"Senior Prank Night happens before the school year begins. Seniors go round the school and set pranks, ergo the name Senior Prank Night."Maria explained without looking back at the hybrid, a pensive look on her face as she added."Mostly happens in small towns. Like mine."

Klaus gave a disgusted look, completely snubbing the idea with a dull look.

"Never heard of such idiocy."

"That is because you were around before _dirt_."Maria muttered as she looked around, snatching a flyer from a board."Your pranks include daggering your family and killing whoever you deem crosses you. Oh, and killing mothers, even some that aren't your _own_."

Klaus looked to Maria, eyes wide and he looked surprised."Rebekah told you about that?"

"Uh-huh. You killed your mother, attempted to frame your father until it came out."Maria said, folding the flyer she had been observing and tossed it aside."It was a bonding experience, and from what she told me, it sounds like you've got a pattern. Someone upsets you, you throw a tantrum, and it ends in bloody murder."

"My mother rejected, cursed and _abandoned_ us."Klaus hissed, the thought of his mother making his expression darken."Rebekah knows that. All my family know that."

Maria nodded, Klaus' description of his mother reminding her of Rebekah's. Rebekah had loved her mother, they had been close, but she knew that her mother had cursed Klaus and the rest of them. She had perpetrated her own pain on her children, lied to them and rejected them. It had taken her years to move past what Klaus had done, but she had managed it.

"She eventually forgave me, you know."The Original said, falling into step beside Maria, smiling as he remembered Rebekah slapping him before she hugged him."Granted it took a few centuries but she did listen to my side of the story, and we moved past it."

"My mother wasn't yours and, unlike Rebekah, _I_ don't have centuries."Maria shook her head, swallowing as Klaus' smile gradually began to fade, and she sighed, walking ahead."Besides, you can't forgive the unforgivable."

Klaus instantly stopped walking, momentarily forgetting how to put one foot in front of the other and stared after her, unable to respond for a moment.

"Maria!"

The hybrid growled when the female wolf didn't react to his call, and he let out an annoyed breath, quickly following her. The Original flashed over to the wolf, grabbing her arm and firmly pulling her back, ignoring her angry grumbles.

"Stop walking away from me."His demand sounded almost like an appeal as he pulled Maria up against him."That is all I ask for _now_."

Maria struggled against the Original, glowering at him."Let go of me, you-"

The rest of Maria's demand was muffled as Klaus' hand clasped over her mouth, hushing her. The Original looked away, perking up at the sound of female giggles. He gave a devious smile as he hummed to himself, a familiar voice catching his ears.

 _"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?"_

Maria peered up at the Original, looking slightly nervous as his blue orbs turned darker.

"Ah, there's our lost lamb."

Klaus listened for a few moments before he turned back to Maria, removing his hand from her mouth. Maria glowered at him but bit back a remark; it was not the time nor the place.

"This plays out just how we spoke about. No harm comes to my blood bag and if anyone tries to take her then, by all means, rid of them how you _please_."

Maria didn't like the thought of spilling blood, but she'd paint the walls crimson if it meant she got to see her brother safely again. Klaus knew this all too well so he had no doubt that Maria would live up to her side of the deal.

The young wolf studied him carefully."And?"

Klaus rolled his eyes with a laugh, as if affronted by her doubt in him. Maria stared at him, refusing to move before he gave her what she wanted.

"I get my hybrids with your help then, as _promised_ , your brother remains safe, and you'll be reunited. I'm a man of my word."Klaus verbally confirmed his promise with a firm nod before he added."Are you with me, Maria?"

Maria didn't reply verbally, but she did give a firm nod. The wolf knew that she had no chance against Klaus and she'd built up resentment for a long time. Because of this she silently hoped that things came to blows with the doppelgänger and her friends so that she could let out all the pent-up bitterness she'd been carrying with her.

"It's showtime."

Klaus took a step back, nodding at Maria who merely glanced at him before she sped off, leaving a gush of wind in her wake. Klaus watched after her before he moved backwards, following the sound of heartbeats as he made his way through the hallways.

 _"Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go."_

The hybrid shook his head, cursing Stefan as he heard Elena laugh to herself while casually ambling down the hallway. He caught sight of her through the windows of the double swinging doors before stepping out of view, turning a corner. He faintly heard the sound of Maria impatiently prowling the hallways, alert just in case someone got in his way and ready to tear them apart.

Enforced or not, she was loyal. He chose to look on the bright side.

" _School's out for summer; school's out forever."_ The hybrid raised his eyebrows, giving a silent laugh as Maria crooned to herself, forcing open lockers to pass the time _."School's been blown to pieces no more pencils, no more books, no more teacher's dirty looks..."_

As he listened to Maria's humming, he turned just in time to come face to face with a smiling Elena.

"There's my girl."

Elena's eyes went wide, her smile instantly fading and her face going pale as she looked up at the Original. Klaus smiled down at her, the smile completely false and his eyes dark with annoyance. He looked over her, shaking his head as if he didn't _want_ to believe she was alive, she guessed that was because of Stefan. The doppelgänger shook with panic as she stared up at him, afraid to make a move.

"Klaus!"

He gave a wolfish grin, and Elena decided to make a run for it.

Elena's face paled even more and she turned around, ready to run only to come face to face with a young woman not much older than her. The dirty blonde took a step forward, lingering as she gave Elena a once over before she offered the doppelgänger a small wave.

"Hi. You must be Elena. Stefan told be about you."

"S-Stefan?"Elena's eyes lit up a little at the mention of her estranged boyfriend."Stefan's here?"

"I'm Maria."The young woman carried on, completely ignoring Elena's question."We'll be spending a lot of time together tonight."

"Not willingly and not all good."Maria spoke through gritted teeth, glaring at something over Elena's shoulder before she forced a smile."I apologize in advance, but it's survival of the fittest."

The brunette frowned, slightly hopeful that the female was a savior but that hope soon died when Maria's eyes flashed amber. The young wolf took another step forward, a wider one, blue eyes dimming as she prepared herself for an attack. Elena shook her head, slowly moving backwards, chest heaving as she panted for air when she realized that she was trapped.

The doppelgänger cried out when she bumped into another body, wincing when a strong hand grabbed her wrist, yanking her to the side.

"You are supposed to be _dead_."

Elena looked up to see Klaus glaring down at her, dark almost black with rage.

"What are we going to do about that?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and you would like to see more of this story, _ please leave a review._**


	11. your ego cut you till you bled

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **"You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make _more_ hybrids. I haven't been able to do that."**

Klaus grew more upset as he quickly explained his irritating predicament, sharply turning a corner without a care for Elena's well-being, squeezing her arm roughly."Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still _breathing_."

Elena struggled to keep up with his strides, almost tripping over her own feet. She tried to free her arm from Klaus' grasp only to gasp in pain when he held on tighter. Maria could sense the exasperation Klaus felt the more he spoke, clearly annoyed with the fact that his **'** old friend **'** had kept the doppelganger's continued existence under wraps.

If Klaus Mikaelson hated one thing, it was not having _complete_ control over everything and everyone around him.

Elena fought to keep the fear from her face and tried to seem as straight-faced as possible.

She glared hatefully at the Original."If you're going to kill me, just do it!"

"Not until I know I'm right."Klaus shook his head before he gave a predatory smile."But I do have ways of making you _suffer_."

The Original shoved Elena into Maria's arms as he stormed off ahead, almost pushing the swinging doors off of the hinges with the force he opened them with. Maria rolled her eyes as she followed, shaking her head at his antics. She kept a firm hold on Maria as she trailed behind Klaus, ignoring the brunette's pleas.

"What are you gonna do? Talk her to _death?_ My, my, what a way to go."Maria said as she dragged Elena along behind her, yanking the other woman close, lowering her voice."Between plucking your limbs off and him ranting, I don't know which one would be worse, do you?"

Klaus glanced back at them with a shake of his head."Not helping, love."

Maria frowned at Klaus' back, sharply turning a corner, almost knocking Elena off her feet."I didn't say i'd be vocal support."

Elena watched the two with a wary look, peering over at the woman with a frown. She studied Maria briefly, clearly noticing the wolf's involuntariness to take part. Despite that Maria seemed determined and the blankness in her eyes proved that she had distanced herself from any emotional feelings for the victims-to-be.

"Who are you?"Elena whispered, wincing as Maria held on tighter, trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible."A-Are you a hybrid?"

"Please, i'd rather bathe in Wolfsbane than be one of his little _bitches_."Maria scoffed with a disgusted look, shaking her head, ignoring Klaus' growl."As i've already said, i'm Maria, and i'm a... _reluctant_ companion."

"Don't be so modest, sweetheart, you were much more than that once upon a time."Klaus called back as he sauntered ahead."Still can be if you play your cards right."

Maria looked tempted to lunge for the hybrid but, instead, she simply inhaled and exhaled. She glared at Klaus once last time before looking to Elena.

"People do foolish things when they're young and naive."Maria said with a nod as Elena stared at her in disbelief before she gestured to Klaus." _He_ was one of those foolish things."

"Are you a vampire?"

Maria didn't get a chance to reply because Elena turned just as Klaus gave a loud chuckle. The Original turned to them as he nudged open the gym doors. Klaus shook his head as he looked over to Maria before back to Elena.

"Love, my Maria is pure wolf. Loyal, temperamental and stubborn."Klaus drawled with an almost proud smile before his foot collided the door so hard that Elena heard a crack."It is both a blessing _and_ a curse."

The wolf offered Elena a clearly fake smile when the brunette looked over at her. The wolf looked tempted to retort but, as if it took all her willpower to stop, she kept quiet and waited for Klaus to hold open the gym doors before she entered, dragging the brunette behind her. Maria led Elena into the gym, giving a genuine smile as she noticed that students were setting up pranks.

"Attention, seniors."Klaus raised his voice, putting on the worst American accent Maria had ever heard as he opened his arms with a flourish."You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home."

Teenagers gave sounds of annoyance but obeyed, groups of them quickly leaving the gym. Klaus cocked his head as he noticed a young woman and a man clearing up. He shook his head as he rounded Maria and Elena, calling for them.

"You two. I remember you."Klaus said, pointing to the pair as he walked towards them."Dana and Chad."

Klaus looked to Elena as he walked backwards over to the teenagers.

"You know these two?"When Elena nodded with a confused look, Klaus gave a smile, clearly up to something."How, love?"

Elena looked reluctant to respond, but when Maria squeezed her arm, she quickly answered."We went to kindergarten together."

Klaus gave an impressed nod."That's what I wanted to hear."

Maria gave a long breath, shaking her head when she noticed Klaus' expression darken."Here we go."

"I'm sorry."Dana looked puzzled as she peered up at Klaus, a frown on her face."Who are you?"

Klaus placed a hand on Dana's shoulder, feigning a friendly smile."Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met."

He guided Dana closer to Elena, standing behind the young woman with his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm in need of a bit of _leverage_. See, Elena here has a tendency of causing trouble. I need you both to act as a living _consequence_ if she does try to cross me again."Klaus gave his most charming smile as he met Dana's gaze, compelling her."Lift your foot up, please, Dana."

The young woman did just that, glancing down at her foot then at Klaus with a confused look. Klaus smiled once more, turning to the young man with a ferocious look.

Maria watched with an impassive expression, her sense of right and wrong dimming the more her predatory instincts took over. Her brother, despite not being a wolf, was her pack and wolves took care of their family.

It was _survival_.

"If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to _beat_ her to _death_."Klaus compelled Chad, voice dark but with a hint of amusement that made Elena swallow nervously."Understood?"

"Don't, Klaus."Elena begged when Chad nodded, shaking her head at the Original."You don't have to hurt anybody."

The Original looked almost offended at Elena's words, and he stared at her, eyebrows raised. Maria gave a scoff earning Klaus' attention to which she rolled her eyes at.

"Oh, come on. Of course he has to hurt someone."Maria wryly said, leering at the hybrid in an irritated manner before looking at Elena."He's _Klaus_."

"While your tone is bitter, love, i'll take that as a compliment."Klaus shook his head, letting out a loud laugh, his mouth curling up into a sly smile."You flatter me."

With once last smile to Maria, the Original spun around on his heels and sauntered off to probably intimidate the people he was using as leverage.

"This is all a game to him."Maria muttered to Elena, tone empty of emotion as she watched the Original out of the corner of her eye."We're all around just to amuse him. He's the puppet master. You can either hope to dodge him _or_ for him to grow bored of you. He decides your fate."

Maria turned just in time to see Klaus circling Dana and Chad like a shark in the water. They were the little fish trying to hide, but everyone knew he would find them.

"Honestly, i don't know which is worse."

The wolf shook her head, giving a long sigh as she returned her attention back to Elena.

"It all ends in bloodshed."

* * *

 **"I just want this school year to be** **great** **, you know?"**

Tyler gave a small smile as his girlfriend gave a cheerful smile, eyes bright with hope. She knew it was a long shot with Stefan on a rocky path with the hybrid, Elena heartbroken and everyone else being in a funk but if Caroline Forbes was anything it was determined and that was what Tyler loved most about her.

Caroline clapped her hands together as she spoke with vigour and resoluteness.

"I just want everyone to be happy."The blonde gave a vibrant smile despite the twinge of doubt in her blue eyes."Even in the midst of all the crazy unhappy bits."

Tyler smiled softly at his girlfriend, hands coming up to frame her face.

"I'm happy."

The couple smiled at one another, and both leant forward to kiss. But, just as their lips brushed, they heard a disgusted sound coming from the end of the hallway. A beautiful, blond, young woman gracefully sauntered down the hallway, eyes focused on the couple.

"You two are adorable."Rebekah drawled, coming to a stop just beside them, giving them both a once over before she rolled her eyes, looking disgusted once more."Or sickening. I guess it's all relative."

Caroline frowned, clearly taking an instant dislike to the girl.

"Uh, do we know you?"

Rebekah looked almost offended that the vampire, however young, had no clue of the vampire _royalty_ that stood before her.

"You're Caroline, Elena's friend, which makes _you_ Tyler."Rebekah's gaze shifted to the young man, pointing at him with a devious smile."The _werewolf."_

Caroline raised both eyebrows in alarm, stepping in front of her boyfriend to block the blonde's view of him. Rebekah quirked an eyebrow in amusement, shaking her head when Caroline gave a far too hubris smile for her liking.

Giving a rude sniff, Caroline gave Rebekah a once over, crossing her arms over her chest, _anything_ but kindness on her face.

"And who are _you?_ "

The Original clicked her tongue with a shake of her head.

If Rebekah Mikaelson hated one thing, it was insolence, even if others didn't realize that was what they were doing.

She was going to enjoy this.

Rebekah gave a sly smile, turning her head from Caroline, tongue running along her teeth.

"I'm the new girl."

When she turned back, her vampire features were visible. Rebekah bared her fangs and rushed toward Caroline, a vicious snarl ripping from her throat when she heard Caroline gasp in surprise.

"Caroline!"

* * *

 **"I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"**

"That's right."Bonnie nodded, raising her chin defiantly as she pointed to herself, standing in front of her friends protectively."If you want to blame someone, blame _me_."

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love."Klaus replied in a friendly tone, as if letting Bonnie live for crossing him was a gracious gift."Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some _undesirable_ side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you watch what happens next."

Klaus then turned his head toward the door, a small smile gracing his face as Rebekah entered the gym.

"There she is."

The female Original had Tyler in her arms, keeping him restrained with little effort. The wolf fought against the Original, growing angrily and looking somewhat petulant. It was impressive considering how petite Rebekah was and, given how Tyler's face was flushed, he was utterly embarrassed.

"Get off of me!"

Rebekah tightened her grip on Tyler, patting his head.

"Hush now."Maria smiled to herself as Rebekah tugged at Tyler's hair, yanking his head back and tutted."Be a good little lamb."

"I'd like you all to meet my _sister_ Rebekah."Klaus gestured to his sister with a proud smirk, glancing at his sister with a warm glimmer in his eyes before he fondly added."Word of warning. She can be quite mean."

"Don't be an arse."

The siblings playfully glowered at one another before Rebekah shoved Tyler into Klaus' arms. The hybrid chuckled as he grabbed Tyler roughly by the back of his neck and dragged him along behind him as he stepped in front of the group.

"Leave him alone!"

"Now, now, let's not act rash."Klaus gave a vindictive grin as he watched Elena struggle before his gaze shifted to Maria, eyes softening and smile warming."Keep hold of her, love; i'll be needing our last ingredient in a moment."

Eyes widening in realization, Elena's struggles grew more powerful as she attempted to free herself, only to be pulled back by Maria who tightened her grip on the brunette.

"No, no!"

"I can't draw your blood, but that doesn't mean I won't _bruise_ the merchandise."Maria lost her temper for a moment, a rare glimpse of anger coming forward as she gripped Elena's arm, causing a squeak of pain to come from Elena."The more you act stupid, the longer this carries on which means me seeing my brother again is _further_ away."

"You're hurting me! Let me go! He needs my _blood_."Elena gasped, eyes glassing over as she fought against the other woman."He's going to kill Tyler and me!"

"Actually, he'll be turned into a hybrid if this goes to plan."Maria corrected, glancing at Tyler before she sighed."He'll be worse off, but he won't be dead."

"A-And me?"Elena's lower lip quivered as her eyes filled with tears, her voice cracking."I'm supposed to willingly let myself be used as a blood tap for the wolves Klaus wants to turn into hybrids?"

"One death is nothing compared to what i'm going to do if I don't see my brother again."Maria hissed into Elena's ear, her eyes flashing amber as she lost her temper."I'm being nice but please don't test a wolf's temper."

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat when Maria flashed her eyes amber again.

"Just let me-"

Maria cut Elena off by cupping a hand over her mouth, pulling the brunette against her, restraining her arms with one hand. She ignored the muffled pleas that came from Elena, shutting her eyes for a moment, let out a long breath before she opened her eyes once more.

When she opened her eyes, she found Klaus' gaze and what she saw in his eyes could only be described as predatory and a dark sense of _longing_. Having watched the scene between Maria and Elena, the hybrid's grin broadened, and he gave a short nod, tongue skimming across his bottom lip as he stared at Maria.

Maria could read his expression well; she knew what he was thinking.

 _That's my girl._

Maria tore her gaze from his, eyes looking anywhere but the Original. Klaus blinked, snapping out of his thoughts and suddenly remembered where he was.

"Right!"

The Original cleared his throat, his poker-face returning as he turned back to the group. He dug his fingers into Tyler's neck, looking smug as he felt the racing pulse. Tyler was scared. The Original laughed, patting Tyler's shoulder before he carried on.

"I'm going to make this _very_ simple!"Klaus raised his voice as he presented Tyler to the group, still holding him still with his hand on the wolf's neck."Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition."

"It's quite horrible, actually."Klaus shook his head, feigning a sorrowful look as he looked to Bonnie."An entire pack killed because of your selfish need to keep one person alive."

Bonnie and Klaus glared at one another, the witch refusing to show her fear. Klaus ground his teeth together, his anger showing as he thought of Stefan's betrayal. He gripped Tyler harsher and smiled a wolfish smile when the wolf hissed in pain.

"You can imagine how upset I was when I found out the reason why and you all know what i'm like when I get a little moody."

Without looking up from her nails, Rebekah offered."A complete pain in the arse?"

Rebekah studied her nails with a bored look, only looking up when she heard a titter come from Maria and the Original's lips curved up, a giggle leaving her. The women shared a small, almost friendly smile, Rebekah's widening when Klaus gave an unimpressed look.

The Original's jaw clenched, torn between upset because Maria no longer smiled at him but pleased because his sister had found a friend, especially since that friend was his girl.

Klaus rolled his eyes, muttering."Very good."

Bonnie, Elena, Matt and Tyler all looked to Maria and Rebekah, completely puzzled and disgusted at how they were able to laugh in such a dire situation.

Rebekah's smile only faded when she noticed Matt's head shake.

"What?"

Matt looked startled for a moment before he, refusing to let his fear show, angrily replied."You're insane."

"Thank you, but I prefer spontaneous."Rebekah gave a sickly sweet smile before looking to Klaus, lower lip jutting out."Nik, can we get this bloody nonsense over with now?"

Maria nodded in agreement, pressing her hand firmer against Elena's mouth when the doppelgänger attempted to protest.

"Funny that."

The hybrid growled in agreement, looking at Tyler and giving a small smile when the wolf sneered at him. The Original blinked before he turned slightly, looking over to Maria who was watching him silently. The female wolf didn't glare at him, but she tilted her head, silently reminding them of their deal.

Seemingly not noticing this, Klaus' eyes flashed amber, an impish grin gracing his handsome face as he turned his attention to Elena who gave a muffled cry against Maria's hand.

"I was thinking the same thing."

As Klaus raised his hand to beckon Maria over, the sound of the gym doors being kicked open made everyone turned and look. Elena gave a hopeful look, only for it to fade when she saw nothing but a crying Dana and fearful Chad.

"I don't think so."

Surges of wind could be heard, followed by sounds of laughter echoing throughout the gym. Maria narrowed her eyes, glancing to Klaus for an explanation. The Original shoved Tyler away, knocking over Matt in the process when he moved to help his friends.

"Big bad wolf..."

Klaus gave an angry snarl as Rebekah was knocked over and he caught her, setting his sister back on his feet before he froze in his spot. Maria slowly turned around in a small circle, eyes wide as she followed the sounds, backing up towards Rebekah.

Klaus gave a wild look as he searched the gym, listening out."Come out, come out-"

He cut himself off, hand shooting out and he heard a choked cough. Klaus smiled to himself as he squeezed the throat of who dared to stop him.

"Damon."Klaus snarled at the Salvatore brother, fingers digging into his throat."Long time, mate."

Damon wiggled his fingers at Klaus, choking out."Too long."

Klaus gave an angry growl, letting his fangs come forward as he pulled Damon to him. He forced Damon's head to the side and leant forward, ready to bite him.

"Let him go!"

Klaus's head snapped to the side, his fangs retracting and he turned just in time to catch sight of Stefan entering the gym.

"Oh, look who's _finally_ turned up to the party..."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and you would like to see more of this story, _please leave a review._**


	12. already choking on my pride

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Oh, look who's woken up."**

"Found your way to the group, have you?"Rebekah gave a mischievous smirk, glancing at Stefan's bloody and torn shirt with a giggle."Thought you were going to miss all the _fun."_

Stefan loured at Rebekah but remained quiet as he remembered Damon's predicament, passing the female Original with a shoulder bump. Stefan lingered as he passed Maria who still held Elena to her, bitterly sneering at the female wolf before he turned his attention to the hybrid.

"Klaus."

"Come to save your damsel, mate?"Klaus drawled, tongue skimming his teeth as a silent threat concerning his fangs, nodding over to Elena before Damon."Or your _brother?"_

Stefan swallowed as he looked at his brother, jaw clenching as Damon struggled despite it being useless against an Original. Aa flicker of warmth glimmered in his eyes before he shook his head, his blank expression returning. Damon shook his head as Stefan ventured further into the gym, looking to Elena then his brother, silently telling Stefan to grab the doppelgänger then leave.

"S-Stef-"Damon choked out, only to cry out when Klaus' free hand grabbed his arm and snapped his bones, his yell making both Elena and Stefan flinch." _Damn it!_ "

"Which is it?"Klaus asked through Damon's painful yells, raising his eyebrows."Your sweetheart or your _blood?"_

Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Elena watched cautiously as Stefan looked between his brother and his estranged girlfriend before he shook his head.

"Neither."

Gasps echoed throughout the gym as Stefan turned from Elena and Damon.

"Then what, pray tell, gives you the _audacity_ to come to me?"

"I came to ask for your forgiveness."The Salvatore responded with absolute somber, proving just how much he didn't want to speak the words he voiced, raising his hands in surrender."And pledge my loyalty."

Both Originals glanced at each-other before they started to laugh, Rebekah's melody like giggles echoing throughout the gym, followed by Klaus' dark yet euphony chuckles. Their group of somewhat hostages looked on in trepidation, Tyler and Matt standing in front of the women in a protective stance. Elena whimpered against Maria's hand, eyes glassed over as Stefan pleaded with Klaus.

Maria shook her head, glowering at Stefan, pressing her hand tighter against Elena's mouth."I don't think they believe you."

"It's true, every word."Stefan angrily looked at Maria, narrowing his eyes when Elena gave a muffled plea, swallowing before he looked back to Klaus."I came to _pledge_ my _loyalty."_

"Well, you broke that pledge once already. Quite a few times, actually."The Original replied in a harsh tone, grip tightening on Damon's neck, making the younger male choke."The first was when you failed to mention the doppelgänger still _lives,_ the second was when you tried to walk _my_ girl into certain death, and the third was all the lies you _constantly_ told me."

Klaus snarled angrily, eyes flashing amber as he pulled his arm back and threw Damon across the gym. The Salvatore brother attempted to hold his hands out to brace himself, but his still broken bones made it even more difficult. Klaus gave an almost manic smile when Damon slammed into the wall, dropping limply to the ground, the sound making Stefan wince.

"I don't respond well to liars, old friend; i'm a _stickler_ for honesty."

Maria and Rebekah shared a look, a witty remark in mind but they remained quiet. Rebekah's eyes sought out Elena and she arched an eyebrow, giving the doppelgänger a once over with a click of her tongue.

"So this is the latest doppelgänger Stefan is _faffing_ around with..."Rebekah drawled, a wolfish smile growing as Elena's eyes widened when the Original's nail grazed her throat before she took Elena's chin in hand."Hm, the original one was much _prettier._ Importunate and arrogant, something you as Katerina seem to have inherited but prettier."

Rebekah feigned a sweet smile before letting Elena go, making sure to scratch Elena's skin as she did. The Original smiled to herself before turning back to her brother.

"Elena means _nothing_ to me anymore, and I realize my mistakes."Stefan firmly said, slowly making his way to the group, gaze skimming over Bonnie, Tyler, Matt and, finally, Elena."Whatever you ask of me, I _will_ do."

Rebekah and Klaus shared a look, silently conversing before the hybrid laughed, clapping his hands together. The female Original straightened, shoving Stefan forward in the direction of her brother, glaring at his back.

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it."

The hybrid took a step back gesturing to Dana and Chad with a flourish, his wolfish smirk making their eyes widen in alarm.

"Kill them."Klaus demanded with a small smile, shaking his head when Stefan looked to Elena, and he spoke once more, voice more demanding."What are you waiting for? _Kill them._ "

Elena shook her head, struggling against Maria who rolled her eyes and let the doppelgänger go, sure that she was unable to run off. Hands on hips, Maria watched as Elena held out a hand as Stefan stared at the humans with a hungry look, ready to do anything to gain Klaus' trust once more.

"No! Stefan, _don't."_

Klaus gave an annoyed sigh, turning and looking at Elena, utterly infuriated.

"It's best if you remain quiet, sweetheart, before I let my sister _silence_ you."Klaus' eyes darkened warningly, his tone anything but benevolent as he held out a hand, stopping Elena in her tracks and nodding over at his sister."And she is is _anything_ but fond of doppelgängers."

Elena didn't adhere to Klaus' demand, and she took a small step forward, standing in front of Dana and Chad. Rebekah and Maria's smiles fell as Klaus' eyes flashed amber, his eyes almost black when he realized that didn't Elena obey his order.

Maria warily eyed Klaus watched Elena, and the young wolf shook her head."Shut up, shut up, _shut up..._ "

"He's _not_ going to hurt me."Elena carried on, offering Stefan a small, warm smile as she attempted to reach the humane part of him."He already said..."

"Elena!"Damon, who was snapping his bones back into place, staggered as he got to his feet."Elena, no!"

A growl reverberated around the gym, a growl that shook everyone to the _core,_ as Klaus turned in Elena's direction. The Original backhanded Elena so hard that even Stefan _flinched_ as he heard the sound. The doppelgänger was struck so forcefully that she lost her footing and fell to the ground, her startled scream making Stefan's hard expression break.

"Elena!"

Bonnie and Matt rushed to Elena's side, the witch brushing her dark locks back to reveal a red mark that would soon become a bruise. Damon glared at his brother as Elena sniffed in pain, his eyes shifting to Rebekah who was grinning as she watched Elena. Scowling angrily, his blue orbs darkened, and Damon looked over to Tyler, calling for him.

"Lock _wolf!_ "Damon hissed, earning Tyler's attention and the Salvatore brother nodded to Rebekah as he passed the wolf."Make yourself useful for _once."_

"Oh, that is going to bruise."Rebekah drawled with a small laugh, shaking her head with a tut."It won't matter, love; you'll have no friends to come visit you while you're being used as a bloodbag."

Tyler's eyes flashed amber and, nodding to Damon; he turned to Rebekah who continued to laugh. As Tyler rushed toward the Original, Damon tackled Maria to the ground, the pair rolling away to the side.

The wolf growled at the Original before he lunged at her, pushing Rebekah back, only for her to easily overpower him. He cried out as she grabbed his arm, brought her leg up and broke his bones, turning him around and pulling him against her.

"Now, now, don't pout."Rebekah whispered when Tyler snarled at her, her forearm pressing against his throat."It's not becoming of the first of a hybrid army. You're first task might be to kill them all, so it is best if you _separate_ your emotions."

Across the gym, Maria and Damon jumped to their feet, both raising their fists as they circled one another. Maria rolled back her shoulders, her anger her primary focus because the was what made a wolf stronger and, going by how Damon was a Salvatore, it meant he was old enough to kick her ass.

"You're a dick."

"And, to repeat what I said to you last time you called me that, _I know._ "Damon shrugged, mouth downturned as he held out his arms before pointing to Maria in an accusing manner."You were supposed to _distract_ him, wolf girl, not become the Bonnie to his Clyde. It's called an _ex_ -boyfriend for a reason."

It was Maria's time to shrug."It's called _survival."_

"It's called _Stockholm Syndrome._ "Damon replied in a mocking tone, smirking when the wolf glared at him."Why else would you feel _mushy_ for the guy that _ruined_ your life? I don't think mommy would like that, would she?"

Maria lunged for Damon with an enraged yell, kicking him square in the chest, punching him in the face before she headbutted him. The two exchanged blows for a moment, Damon throwing Maria back against a wall before she punched him again.

Damon quickly recovered from the punch long enough to backhand Maria like Klaus had Elena before he grabbed the wolf by the throat. He wrenched the wolf up against him, grinning to himself when she gasped for air.

"Now, I don't give a damn to know _much_ about wolves."Damon hissed as he choked Maria, free hand pressing against where her heart was, smiling to himself as he heard it racing."Other than the _obvious..."_

Maria's eyes widened, and she inhaled a sharp breath as Damon punched her so hard that she doubled over. The vampire pretended to caressingly hush her, hand shifting from her throat to her head fingers tangling in her hair as he pressed her harder against him to keep her quiet.

"But, i'm pretty sure if I do _this..."Damon_ mumbled into her ear as he punched through her chest, hand taking hold of her still beating heart."You don't have as long as a _vampire_ would. You _heal_ but not as _quick_ as me, right? I say you got a few minutes before you, _uh...die._ That is if your friend or your boyfriend gives you blood to heal you before I _rip_ your heart out."

The vampire raised an eyebrow when he heard Maria muffle something incoherent against his shoulder. Damon laughed to himself, pulling back and straightening Maria so that he could meet her gaze.

He tapped her cheek, humming in amusement when he noticed her amber eyes.

"What was that?"

Maria growled at Damon, glancing down at the arm sticking out of her chest.

"I'm gonna _hunt_ you down and _kill_ you."

Damon chuckled, gaze flicking over her now pale face and glassy eyes.

"Oh, you're plucky!"Damon smirked, noticing that the wolf, while not as quick as a vampire, had started to heal and he squeezed her heart before adding."I see why he likes you."

"Elena..."

Stefan watched Elena shuffle to Matt for comfort, eyes glassy and something flickered in his eyes before his vampire features came forward. He flashed over to Klaus, a vicious snarl ripping from his throat as he attempted to choke the Original. Klaus knocked his arm to the side, easily dodging Stefan's punch and grabbed the vampire by the throat.

"She means _nothing_ to you?"Klaus shouted, his dangerous tone making Stefan's human features come forward."Your lies just keep piling up."

"Let her go!"Stefan pleaded, trying to pull Klaus' hand from his throat."I'll do _whatever_ you want; you have my _word!_ "

"Your word doesn't mean much."Klaus angrily replied, fingers pressing against Stefan's windpipe and he tilted his head up as Stefan gasped for air."I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..."

Klaus faintly heard scuffling before Damon's voice followed."Hey, hybrid dick!"

"Not now, mate, perhaps i'll grant you a swift death considering you risked your life for your brother."Klaus called back without looking away from Stefan, ready to compel him."All I wanted from you was your _allegiance,_ n-"

A sharp, painful gasp cut the Original off and, without noticing it, Klaus let out a low growl. A series of harrowing sounds followed, and Klaus frowned in almost confusion. He heard the sound of choking coming from behind him, and he looked over Stefan's shoulder to see Rebekah's eyes widen.

" _K-Klaus..._ "

 _Maria._

The hybrid rapidly blinked at the whisper, and his eyes flashed amber at the gut-wrenching sound. He unconsciously tightened his grip around Stefan's throat as he processed the voice, the voice that he utterly _hated_ being interlaced with _anything_ other than _delight._ A far too complacent laugh came from Damon when more painful whimpers reached his ears.

"Oh, _Klausy?_ "

The Original narrowed his eyes as he turned around on his heels, still gripping Stefan by the throat. And what he saw made him drew in a long breath, and the Original shook his head as if he refused to accept it.

Damon stood beside Maria, hand nowhere to be seen because it was clutching her heart and Maria, face now far too pale because of the blood loss and the pain, looked like she was slowing losing the ability to remain on her feet. The female wolf coughed, gasping for air as she clutched at Damon's shoulder, trying to pull his hand from her chest.

Klaus' eyes flashed amber once more as Maria lurched forward, spitting out blood, red staining her lips and teeth when she ground her teeth together in an attempt to stop more whimpers.

"Let her _go._ "

"What was that?"Damon raised his voice, cocking his head as he feigned being unable to hear the Original and cupped his free hand over his ear."Tear her heart _out?_ If you're su-"

Klaus let out a ferocious growl, flashing forward before his body could connect to his mind, set on freeing Maria from Damon's arms. As soon as Klaus let him go, Stefan attempted to flash away, but Rebekah was quick to stop him, hand reaching out and grabbing hold of him, still holding Tyler with his other.

"You won't thinking of abandoning us, were you, lover?"Rebekah drawled to Stefan, clicking her tongue and shaking her head."Don't you want to watch the doppelgänger harlot die?"

Rebekah tutted, turning Stefan around in her arm, hand gripping the back of his neck. But, just as a smile grew on her face, she heard her brother give a shout of pain. Her smile faded as Klaus suddenly froze, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and he started to shake.

"ARGH!"Klaus cried out in more anger than pain as he fell to his knees, clutching his head as he suddenly felt as if someone had drilled into his temple."Bloody _hell."_

"Nik!"Rebekah, despite knowing her brother was anything but seriously hurt, called for him in a worried voice, nails digging into Stefan's arm so harshly that she cut into his skin."Get _up,_ brother. We have no time for dawdling."

The Original hybrid spat out blood as soon as he felt the crimson on his lips, wiping more than came from his nose. He scowled, looking up to see Bonnie, who still clutched Elena in her arms, standing a few meters from him, hand held out and a furious look on her face.

"You little-"Klaus drew in a sharp breath, attempting to lunge for the witch only to be tossed back across the gym but he steadied himself before he hit the wall. He sneered at Bonnie, blood on his teeth and his fangs threatening to extract. _"Witch!"_

The Original fought the spell despite his body attempting to otherwise and got onto his knees, double fangs finally extracting and his eyes remaining amber. His gaze zeroed in on Elena, eyes glancing to Tyler for a moment before the doppelgänger again. He gave a wolfish smirk, eyes shifting to Elena's throat.

"He's getting up! Stop him."

"We have to go. Now _. I can't..._ "Bonnie shook her head, walking backwards with Elena in her grasp, sweat already coating her forehead."I can't hold him for much longer."

"I don't give a damn. I kill her; I die anyway. Distraction an' all."Damon called from across the gym, angrily tightening his hold on Maria."The least you can do is make his head explode."

"She'll _die,_ mate. No witch can hold that much power; they'll exhaust themselves _dead."Klaus_ let out a sinister laugh as he straightened, smugly adding. Especially against something _imperishable_ as my sister and i."

Bonnie's eyes widened, and she clenched her fist, making Klaus' head tip back, and he gave an enraged growl. He, once more, fought against the pain and finally got to his feet. Klaus' eyes remained on Elena and Bonnie, and he took a step forward, baring his fangs and growling once more. He could smell the fear radiating from Elena, the hatred from Bonnie and it made Klaus almost smile.

Klaus took a step forward, tongue skimming along his bloody teeth and he snarled. He beckoned Elena to him as if he expected her to bend to his will and looked at the doppelgänger with nothing but annoyance.

"It's time to complete the this, love, once and for all."

The Original gave a bitter smile, ready to attack the pair but, just as his foot was in mid-air, a breathy, pain filled voice stopped him once more.

"Klaus, _p-please._ "

Klaus instantly turned his head in the direction of the voice. His gaze sought out Maria and she almost instantly became his primary focus. He shook his head as a sob fell from her lips and she mouthed a silent plea. Maria watery stared back at him, her eyes wide and glassed over, they were no longer full of spirit, instead, she looked crestfallen.

"M-Make it...Maria murmured as quietly as she could, pausing between each word to inhale a long breath because they were limited and she coughed as more blood came up."Make him _stop."_

She stared at him in expectancy. She knew that, despite _everything—her_ resentment, the distress, the _betrayal—he_ wouldn't let her die, particularly at the hands of _another._

Klaus almost smiled. _Almost._

"I won't tell you again. _Let her go_."

"Don't think so."Damon replied with a click of his tongue, shaking his head."Leverage and all."

"I will tear you, _limb from limb_."Klaus bitterly drawled, turning on his heel with a flourish so that he now faced Damon."And only then, when you're a riving mass of _blood_ and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest."

"Think you can do that before I tear her heart out?"Damon held out his free hand, beckoning Klaus with bloody fingers."C'mon. Come and get it."

The Original was already rushing forward before Damon had finished, gaze focused on the hand holding Maria's heart. His angry growl echoed throughout the gym, images of what he had planned for Damon in flashing in his mind.

"Kla-"

But, before he reached them, he heard a gust of wind soar through the air and, a second later, Maria slumped forward. Her legs had given out, her cheeks were wet, and her eyes showed no sign of life. Instead of either cursing him or cursing Damon like he'd expected, Maria gave _no_ fight as she fell to the ground.

Klaus felt his heart lurch, arms already held out to catch her.

Time seemed to slow down as his eyes widened and his face went pale, eyes glassy.

"NO!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and you would like to see more of this story, _please leave a review._**


	13. if i fall short, if i break rank

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **"NO!"**

Despite feeling as if time had slowed down, Klaus' arms caught Maria just before she collapsed. She slumped against him fatigued, almost lifeless, in Klaus' arms as he gently pulled her against him. Klaus' free hand cupped Maria's cheek, and he pulled back to look at her now pale face and cheeks wet from her tears.

"No!"

The hybrid's arms tightened around the female wolf, and he guided Maria to the ground, making sure to keep hold of her. The hybrid settled down on the ground first, letting Maria rest against him. One arm wrapping around her, Klaus deeply frowned as he looked down to notice that blood was now dripping onto his hand.

"Oh, love."He muttered, brushing her dirty blonde hair from her face before his free hand softly clasped her cheek, thumb brushing away her tears."Oh, _Maria..."_

He shook his head, blue orbs darkening in worry as his eyes skimmed over Maria's face again. Eyes now closed the female wolf's head lolling turned to the side, resting against him.

"Maria, open your eyes."Klaus pulled the wolf up against him, cradling her in his arms, tone growing more uneasy the longer she remained still."Maria, wake up."

His own heartbeat echoing in his ears, Klaus suddenly couldn't hear Maria's own heartbeat and the longer his own drowned out hers, the more upset he became.

"Maria?"Klaus muttered, his fingers firmly gripping her cheeks and he turned her head towards him, the blood on his fingers smearing her pale face. Maria gave no sign of response as Klaus' fingers desperately dug into her cheeks, his murmurs growing louder and more demanding the longer she failed to respond."...no, no, _no._ "

The Original bared his teeth, a low, guttural growl ripping from his throat. The sound echoed throughout the gym and, when all went silent, a distressed gasp made him look down.

His eyes widened when he heard a breathy, _hopeful_ murmur."Klaus?"

"I'm here."The Original muttered, softly smiling despite Maria's eyes were still closed, the pad of his thumb brushing her cheek."I've got you."

Fingers weakly grabbed the hand on her cheek and Klaus breathed a sign of relief when Maria's eyes finally opened and she met his gaze. She deeply inhaled only to exhale a shaky, painful breath, grip tightening on Klaus. Maria choked against him, convulsing and whimpering in pain, more tears filling her eyes.

"Bloody hell."

Maria turned as Klaus' grip on cheeks loosened, frowning at the now dried blood on his fingers. Her blood.

"Emphasis on the _bloody."_ Maria licked her dry lips as she looked down at her torn and bloody shirt, shaking her head."Well, that's gotta knock someone for six."

She attempted to straighten only to slump back against the Originals' chest when it felt as if she were losing a limb. Maria whimpered once more, unconsciously reaching out and holding onto Klaus' shoulder as pain replaced her once annoyed expression. The wolf's fingers curled in his shirt, knuckles turning white as she clutched at him, pressing as close to him as she could.

"I've got you, love."He repeated, pressing a gentle hand on her stomach as he observed the damage, nodding to himself when he heard her slow but still beating heart."You're going to be _fine."_

Maria didn't reply, but she quietly observed him, eyes flickering over his face as if she were searching for any lie. When the Original repeated that she was going to be okay, she nodded in response, forcefully blinking away the tears that were threatening to spill.

"You're already healing, but you need blood."Klaus brought his wrist to his mouth and bit into it, offering it to her."Drink."

Maria abruptly tried to sit up again, eyes wide in panic but instantly cried out in pain. She reluctantly held onto him again, eyes focused on his wrist and the blood dripping from the bites.

"No, _not_ you. _Please."Maria_ shook her head, glaring at the now healing slash on Klaus' wrist with almost desolation."I'm not risking becoming an-"

"Abomination?"Klaus cut in, a series of emotions playing out on his face before he finally settled on frustration with a hint of hurt."Even in the cold grip of death, you have the _audacity_ to be so _melodramatic."_

Maria glowered up at Klaus defiantly."I'd rather die than-"

"You can either let yourself slowly die or remain quiet long enough to allow me to save-"

"Now isn't the time for a domestic argument."Rebekah cut in this time, and she sighed, biting into her wrist before she brought it to Maria's mouth."Here."

Maria gave a frown of caution, staring at the bite on Rebekah's wrist before, after shutting her eyes, she leaned forward. Lips closing over the wounds, Maria felt the blood touch her tongue before she reluctantly accepted more and swallowed.

"It's all right; it'll make you _better."_

With one swallow Maria took a moment to linger and, when she no longer felt as if her insides were being torn apart, she let herself swallow more. The second swallow finally healed her after a few moments, and the third caused Maria to breathe without her throat burning. A rush of adrenaline soared through Maria and, before she knew it, the dirty blonde was clutching at Rebekah's wrist with her hand and hungrily swallowing more of the Originals' blood.

Blue eyes clouding with a fascinated gaze, Klaus watched Maria hungrily drink, desperate hums of hunger escaping the young wolf as missed trickles of blood spilled from her lips. The Original nodded in approval, mouth curving up into an encouraging smile as he brushed Maria's hair from her face to get a better look.

"That's it, love."The hybrid's smile broadened after hearing another hum from Maria, and he let his fingers wove through her dirty blonde locks."There's my girl."

Maria's brow furrowed as she felt the wrist pull away from her lips. Her grip tightening did no good and, a second later, the wrist was gone.

She heard Rebekah laugh somewhat nicely and the Original squeezed her forearm."You're all better now, darling."

As the young wolf took a moment to collect herself, she jumped after feeling a hand on her shoulder."Are you feeling better, love?"

Maria's eyes snapped open, her eyes flashing amber, and the female wolf panted for her air. Cheeks flushed and lips slightly swollen, Maria's eyes flickered between Klaus and Rebekah, finally remembering where she was. Maria's already bloody tongue slithered out, and she licked the blood from her lips, missing some smears at the corners.

"I feel a little..."

"Euphoric?"Klaus offered when Maria trailed off, rolling his eyes and smirking somewhat smugly when the female wolf simply stared at him."Vampire blood is known to have that effect. The blood of a _hybrid_ is somewhat _tenfold,_ i'm told."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, offering a hand to Maria who quickly accepted and shifted her gaze from Klaus to his sister. The Original hybrid scoffed at his sister, straightening as Rebekah pulled Maria to her feet. Rebekah's smile returned, and she quirked a mocking eyebrow at her brother.

"Ignore him, love, Nik is most likely referring to the effect of his _compulsion."_

Klaus glared at his sister who simply continued to mockingly grin in response. Maria remained quiet, hand over where her heart was. Her heart raced against her palm, vigorous and determined, making the female wolf sigh in relief. Her shirt was torn and bloody, but there was no gaping puncture. There was no more pain. Maria continued to listen to her heartbeat silently, hand protectively held against her.

Turning to look over at Rebekah, Maria gave the Original a small but grateful smile.

"Uh, thanks."

Rebekah curtly nodded, but she offered the wolf a small smile."You're welcome."

As Klaus turned, half expecting to see Elena cowering in the corner, the Original's face fell as he noticed that his doppelgänger was nowhere to be found. He turned to his sister, mouth set in a firm line and brows furrowed in anger.

"What happened?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, licking her blood from her lip, gesturing to Stefan and Tyler who were sprawled out on the floor.

"Wolf boy and Stefan have decided to take a little nap."

Klaus sent his sister a warning look, and he frowned at her."Where is my doppelgänger, 'Bekah?"

Offended by his curt tone, Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her brother, hands on her hips and a stubborn look on her face when the hybrid narrowed his own eyes.

"Damon ran off with the witch and the doppelgänger just before you got to Maria."Rebekah finally answered, holding up a hand with a roll of her blue orbs when Klaus opened his mouth, a deep frown on his face."Before you start ranting, I tried to stop them, but Stefan tried to play hero."

"It got a bit violent."Rebekah muttered, pulling at her torn clothes with a shake of her head before giving her brother an insulted and upset glower."You're welcome, by the way."

The blonde Original continued to glower at her brother, settling her hands on her hips as she nodded in Maria's direction."You're girlfriend is _much_ nicer than you."

Klaus crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes narrowed at his still grinning sister. Rebekah did the same, raising an eyebrow at her brother, daring him to retort to which Klaus rolled his eyes at. A smile threatened to grow as Rebekah gave a triumphant huff. In the midst of the siblings' bickering, Maria quietly made her way around Rebekah, eyes focused on the exit. She took a hesitant few steps forward, expecting pain but instead felt a rush of relief when all she felt was tired.

The euphoria had faded and, because of the hours in the car and the non-stop drama, all Maria wanted to do was sleep.

But, as expected, Maria barely took a dozen steps when a demanding voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Klaus gave a puzzled look as Maria, now a meter from himself and Rebekah, quietly took another step away from him towards the exit.

"Someone has to account for this!"

"I just got my ass kicked by a vampire. Young to you but he's been around _longer_ than the Rolling Stones."Turning to face him, Maria touched her bloody shirt as if to prove her point then rubbed her hands together before holding them up in surrender, shaking her head."I'm taking a breather."

"No, you're _not."Klaus'_ blue orbs clouded mistrustfully Maria continued to walk off, moving to follow her only to be pulled back by Rebekah."We are going to hunt them down and get back what is _mine."_

"Nik, the girl almost got her bloody heart torn out."Rebekah squeezed Klaus' arm almost warningly when he flashed his eyes but offered him a comforting small nod when his jaw tightened."Let her visit the powder room."

"She can have all the time she needs when I have my hybrids."Klaus' scathing look only made Rebekah hold onto him tighter, and he shook his head when his sister quietly told him to calm down."We have no time for detours; she is part of this."

"No, i'm way in over my head."Maria corrected as she walked backward towards the exit, reaching out and pointing at Rebekah and Klaus with a stern look."Unlike certain billion old Originals, i'm _breakable."_

"No."The hybrid took a somewhat threatening step forward, wrenching his arm away when Rebekah attempted to calm him down."We had a deal."

"I'm not backing out on our deal, Klaus, I want this _over_ just as much as you do. But i'm not going up against Damon, the witch or any other Mystic Falls residents that can kick my ass. Like him."Maria quietly replied, motioning at Stefan on the ground before she started to back away once more."I'll hold onto the doppelgänger during the exchange, all right? Hell, i'll even hang her upside down like cattle if it suffices."

"We good on that?"Maria asked with a smile despite it being obvious she was anything but in high spirits, speaking once more before the Originals could reply."Good."

The female wolf took one more step backward, eyes lingering on Klaus as if she expected him to force her to remain in the gym before she finally turned and walked away. As she pushed through the swinging doors, Maria quickened her pace when she started to hear Klaus shouting after her, his tone growing more enraged when she didn't respond.

 _"Maria!"_

Klaus made a move to follow, but Rebekah pulled him back. She recognized the enraged determination in her brother's eyes and rarely anything good came of it.

"Nik, let the girl have a moment."Rebekah tightened her hold on her brother in an attempt to keep him still, whispering." _Nothing_ good comes of chasing after a brassed off woman."

Klaus shook his head, peeling Rebekah's hand from his arm, watching after Maria. Turning to his sister, he squeezed his Rebekah's hand somewhat fondly, nodding to Stefan and Tyler, silently telling her to deal with them before he walked off. The Original stepped over the vampire and the werewolf, wiping an agitated hand down his face.

As he made his way towards the swinging doors, his slow walk quickly turned to a determined stride as his mind remained focused on the wolf who continued to hasten away from him.

"Maria!"

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, i hope you liked it!**

 **If you would like to read more of this story, _please leave a review._**


	14. i walk on water but only when it freezes

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Maria, where do you think you're going?"**

"Don't worry, i'm not going to run off. I have a wish to be alone, Klaus, _not_ a death wish."Maria quietly answered, tone eerily calm, indicating just how completely burnt out she was."I'm just going back to the mansion you compelled yourself."

Heretofore resolute gait slowly turning into an amble at her response, Klaus silently watched her as she walked away from him, noticing her hand still resting over where her heart was, as if making sure it still beat. And, seeing her lazy pace as well as hearing her yawning and tired murmurs, he forced himself calm down before he decided to reply.

Maria would be no good to him in her state he thought before reminding himself that, in spite of her remarks, Maria had kept true to her word and aided him.

"I suppose Rebekah and I could continue on without you..."

Trailing off to study her after his words, Klaus unhurriedly started to step away, ready to return to the school.

"You may head back and get some rest."Klaus' eyes followed Maria, noting that her stride quickened somewhat eagerly at his permission and, once he'd noticed it, he found himself halting his movements as he added."You are aware of the repercussions if you double-cross me, yes?"

 _Bloody hell._

He heard her response before she voiced it. Maria's shoulders stiffened, and her hands fell by her sides at his question.

"I'm know that with one phone call you could have my brother's heart delivered to me in a nicely wrapped gift box."

"You _know_..."Klaus' tone lowered, eyes drifting to the ground briefly, his voice laced with something akin to shame, but it was gone as soon as she picked up on it."You know that would only happen as a consequence if you acted out."

"I wouldn't dare."Maria sharply retorted, unable to hold back her harsh words as the stress of the day finally become too much to hold in."I'm well aware you won't think _twice_ before punishing a sibling just for the sake of it."

"Mind your tone."Klaus warned, mood swiftly changing once more, a foreboding edge to his voice that made Maria slow down."You should be showing more gratitude considering our situation. He is unharmed."

Maria suddenly came to a stop and, after studying her body language, Klaus did the same, still trailing behind her.

"Do you actually hear yourself when you talk?"Maria inquired as she advanced upon the hybrid, a lace of honest curiosity in her tone. He sent her a questioning look, trying to decipher the ulterior motive behind her question."You honestly believe you're being considerate and doing me a favor, don't you?"

"I'm doing my utmost to encourage an _understanding_."Klaus replied with nothing less than complete indifference in his tone, something that was obviously put in for him to keep some self-restraint."I'm trying but-"

"You took my mother away from me, and now you're threatening to take my brother, too."Maria interrupted, looking utterly bewildered. She stressed her words as much as she could and stared up at him, trying to see if he was comprehending what she was trying to put across."How else do you expect me to act?"

"He has yet to be harmed."Was all Klaus could offer in response, looking almost puzzled by her argument."My people are on strict orders and should they even consider harming him I would strike them down."

"That is not the point."

"I agree. What is the point to any to this if it only serves to upset either of us? I have done _nothing_ but be accommodating!"His yell echoed throughout the carpark and into the night air as he slowly allowed himself to step forward."Should anyone but my flesh and blood speak to me with such insolence or disregard me as you have, I wouldn't have been so diplomatic."

"Diplomatic. That is how you see your actions?"Maria was unable to hold back the bitter laugh that spilled from her lips."You think you dealt with my mother with the deferential diplomacy you're known for?"

Lips pursing, Klaus shut his eyes for a moment to calm himself as her sharp tone struck something inside of him that he couldn't truly define. There were times, brief moments between them that he held some optimism that there were grounds for hope that perhaps, one day, she would look at him like she once had.

Without the resentment.

Then there were times like these that chipped away at that hope whenever she regarded him with the resentment he hoped would, within time, subside. But, alas, his actions had finally presented him with consequences, his deed was something he perhaps couldn't fix or make amends for.

"You don't _understand_ ,"Maria stressed the last word with such emphasis it sounded like an desperate cry, staring up at Klaus to gauge his reaction. To see if he truly comprehended what she was trying to say instead of just hearing her."To you, she was just something to get rid of. Someone who was in the way. You've spent a thousand years happily getting rid of somethings who get in your way that you've lost sight that those people mean something to someone."

"I do understand!"Klaus hurled back in exasperation, holding his hand up as if stopping himself from shouting something he would later regret. He took a few seconds to calm himself before he continued, speaking as calmly as he could."I _understand_ your anger and devastation and that I am the reason for it. I _understand_ that I took someone dear to you, someone irreplaceable and because of that you harbor resentment towards me."

"You're damn right I harbor resentment."Maria ground out through clenched teeth before humming to herself, fiercely shaking her head."Actually, resentment is barely even close. I-I don't think there's an actual word to describe just how much I _despise_ you."

Purposefully turning and looking anywhere but the wolf in front of him, Klaus remained rooted in his spot, refusing to look at her face as she seethingly informed him of how much she despised him. Klaus refused—and was genuinely unable—to acknowledge Maria's presence as she ranted.

"My mom."Was all Maria could say, her wavering as a wave of emotion hit her, but she clung to the hate that kept her together. Blinking away the tears that had welled, she defensively crossed her arms over her chest and hissed."God, how can Rebekah even _look_ at you?"

The seconds the words left her mouth, Maria knew she'd struck something sensitive, something that she knew she couldn't backtrack from. There was a change in the air as Klaus' eyes snapped to hers, lashes fluttering as his eyes glassed over in rage. His jaw tightened, and his body language stiffened as anger rushed through him. Maria swallowed and, as if time had slowed down, she felt a cold shiver run up her spine as Klaus' expression promptly changed.

His eyes clouded over, light hues darkening to a dangerous stormy blue that fixed on her and instantly made her feel like prey. Maria straightened, prepared to take a step back but before she could think it over in her mind, those stormy blues were boring into her own as a gush of wind brushed by her.

"You _dare_..."

Barely resisting the urge to flinch, Maria's breathing hitched as Klaus hovered over her but couldn't bring herself to look away from the storm weltering in his eyes.

"You think you have the right to judge me on my actions? That's a tad hypocritical, don't you think?"Klaus' laugh was hollow, and his words dripped with pent-up disdain and aggrievement, completely disregarding any hint of sentiment he'd previously been speaking with."I'm sure you've _torn_ _apart_ dozens of innocent people on a full moon, and I don't see you paying for the funeral or even handing over their limbs."

Forcing herself to remain as composed as she could, Maria retreated three steps with every two Klaus took towards her. She recognized the rancor that clouded in his eyes, it was something that happened whenever something had triggered his temper, regardless of what the cause was.

"I know what I am."Maria fired back through gritted teeth, a glimmer of shame flickering in her eyes before she caught herself and pointed to Klaus."But i'm not you, not even _close_."

"And how have you come to that conclusion? Setting aside my millennia of bloodshed, Maria, we aren't as different as you'd like to think."

 _That's what drew us to one another_ he silently added.

With a hysterical laugh, Maria wiped at her eyes, sighing."You think? Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You scoff now, but you'll realize it one day, and perhaps you'll understand."

False smile instantly faltering at his serious tone, Maria wiped at her eyes once more before her hands fell by her sides.

"I know the things i've done but you will not―"Fingers curling into her palm and tightly clenching, Maria lingered to keep his gaze as she, raising her voice lightly concluded."compare me to _you_."

Unable to be so close to him anymore, Maria was quick to put some much needed between them only for Klaus to reduce it again.

"Please, _please_ , regale me as to why you're so convinced that you're better than me."Klaus held out his arms with a cold laugh, the harsh sound making her wince while his fingers beckoned Maria to challenge him."Are you haunted by your kills? Are you aware of the type of person they were? Whether they had just gotten married or wandered into the woods to avoid the forces of law and order?"

Klaus' voice rose in pitch with every word he hissed at her, the rise in his tone switching from a lowly dangerous to something akin to an unnerving, almost belittling and booming shout. It made the words even more difficult to shrug off and ignore.

"It's not the same."Maria cut in, eyes focused on the ground, trying to sound stern but her tone was shaky."I want to leave now. Can I leave now?"

She didn't wait for an answer and turned away from the hybrid, her pace quicker than before and steps a great deal wider, wanting to get away from him much more than she had before.

"I'm not finished."

Scoffing, Maria parted her lips to retort but a hand clasping her wrist startled her, and an unsettled tingle rushed up her arm that was quickly followed by a pang of guilt.

"I'm _not_ finished,"Klaus repeated firmly from behind her.

Maria had no choice but to obey when a tug spun her around on her feet, almost knocking off her balance. Another hand clasped her forearm to keep her upright, leaving Maria feeling cornered.

He loosened his grip on her wrist slightly as he demanded."I want an answer."

"And I want to leave."Maria hurled back, glowering at the hand on her wrist and attempting to free her forearm."Let go."

"Once you tell me. I need to _know_."

Maria's response was firm and steadfast, laced with pure rage, enough to catch him off guard.

"I'm sure you already know that you're a bastard, Klaus."

Unlike before his reply wasn't as swift and, despite all the insults she'd thrown at him, the harsh words, _none_ had stung like this one had.

"Bastard?"Klaus repeated, voice cracking slightly as he forced out a harsh laugh, tightening his grip on Maria as her struggles continued."Tell me, are you aware of whether your victims were simply drifters or perhaps _doting_ parents? Hmm?"

Maria stilled in his arms at his harsh words, the anger draining from her eyes and instead left something that could only be described as blank. She finally but slowly raised her head and peered up at him in disbelief.

Klaus shook his head, looking startled with himself, his mind processing the impulsive words he'd voiced, and he opened his mouth.

"It hurts when someone hits below the belt, doesn't it? Even if there is some underlying truth in it."

"Stop it. I want to leave."Maria struggled in his arms, wrenching her arm free of Klaus' grasp, attempting to break herself free and turn away."Let go!"

"What is the difference between you and them?"His voice softened, the anger he'd once been victimizing her with suddenly disappearing and being replaced with curiosity."Between...Between you and I?"

"Because I didn't love _them!_ "Maria snapped, holding up her hands defensively, unsure whether she wanted to shove him away or hide behind them so that he couldn't see her face.

Caught off guard, Klaus is grip instantly loosened on her, the words striking something deep within him, but he didn't release her arm. He went completely quiet, mouth opening as if he wanted to come out with something but snapped swiftly shut when he couldn't find the words.

A series of emotions played out on his face, ranging from perplexity, assuagement, a swift flicker of felicity then, eventually, _wonder_. The latter lingered longer than the former, and it made Maria's throat close up as an intense feeling of humiliation itched at her. It was the truth, a vulnerable truth that he was well aware of but it still made her feel exposed.

But, even so, Maria was unable to stop herself from carrying on what went through her mind daily, what she needed him to know.

"I loved you. You can blame me all you want for abandoning you or however you see it, but I did."Fingers furling into fists, Maria looked down at his hand still grasping her wrist, unable to find it within herself to wrench her arm away."And say whatever you want, but it wasn't easy for me either, you know, to leave you."

"But you broke me. To you, my mother was a nobody who had the audacity to challenge you. But to my brother—to me—our mother was our _world_. And _you_ —"Maria paused to take a deep breath when she heard the crack in her voice, eyes unable to focus on the man hovering over her."you took her away. It broke me."

At those bitter words, something ebbed away in his stormy blues that shook Maria to her core when she chanced a glance at him.

"My family forgave me."Klaus firmly murmured, the words reminding her of the statement he'd made in the school."Eventually."

"This isn't about forgiveness. You know full well that forgiveness is nothing. It fixes or changes nothing. It's _power_. Forgiveness is nothing to you with me. It's all about you. It's about you getting your way."She hissed out the words almost accusingly, enraged that he didn't or just wouldn't understand."You don't give a damn about forgiveness. You want your family to forget. You want me to _forget_. Until you inevitably do something else to screw it up."

As the vehement words poured out of her mouth, Maria felt Klaus' grip clinch tighter around her wrist and ground her teeth together to resist a pained whimper.

"Because when you don't get your way, Klaus, you act out."Maria rasped as an aching sensation surged up and down the arm connected to the wrist he was clasping."Then when your tantrum is over, that's when you realize that you've screwed up. And when they don't excuse your behavior and forget, when they don't let it slide, you act out _again_."

Shaking his head, a grim smile twisted at Klaus' mouth as he feigned amusement.

"You assume you've me figured out then?"

"I'm not that stupid, Klaus, _nobody_ truly knows you. But I've worked out enough to know better, I think."Her tone altered from hateful derision to exasperation, something Klaus seemingly wasn't as defensive against because his grasp on her wrist loosened a little."So, tell me, do you care more that I hate you or that you took my mother away?"

Klaus instantly stiffened at the question, expression swiftly altering from eerily serene to vigilant.

"You do not want—"

"Do not tell me what I want."Maria cut in defiantly, refusing to be either ignored or mollified."You _owe_ me."

" _Please_ , tell me."Maria imploringly whispered, stepping into Klaus' personal space so that she could study his face."Are you sorry that I knew it was you more than you're sorry for my loss?"

"I'm repentant I caused you pain."Klaus tensely answered, regarding her with a scrutinizing gaze, silently exhorting her to believe his words because it was all he could offer."If I could take it back..."

Klaus trailed off and inclined his head, eyes leisurely flickering over her wrist with a preoccupied gaze, thumb lightly and with careful gentleness pressing down above her pulse. He allowed himself an indulgent hidden smile as her pulse pounded beneath his thumb. Noticing a lock Maria's loosen from behind her ear our of the corner of his eye, he chanced a glance upwards, an unseen glance as her own head was bowed, eyes fixed on the touch.

Feeling the stare, Maria's head snapped up, and she blinked then it was over. She blinked, turned her head and pinned the Original with a glower. He swallowed, glancing down at his grip on her and felt a sharp pang when her fingers once again furled into a fist.

He suddenly felt numb.

"That is not an answer, Klaus."

Maria hissed out his name, finally forcing herself to attempt to wrench her wrist from his grasp and with surprisingly no refusal, she freed herself.

"Do not―"He drew out each word warningly and instead of stepping forward as he had been doing, the Original took a large step away from Maria."push me."

Mirroring his gait as he had trailed after her in spite of her wishes to be left alone, Maria didn't hesitate to follow the Original.

"If there is anything i'll accept from you right now it's this."Her slow pace was on purpose, in case he lashed out but it didn't restrict Maria's tenacious determination."You owe me."

Although having no intention to respond because, truthfully, he wasn't sure if he was at peace with the answer, he found himself slowly nodding in agreement. She was right, he owed her some sort of logical explanation. But, as with a great deal of his impulsive actions, there was no rhyme or reason to them.

Instead of offering up something because he just couldn't bring himself to come up with anything, Klaus found himself at a loss.

"You _knew_."Klaus finally replied, but it was more so a statement of sorts.

His voice just above a whisper, so Maria had to strain to pick up on them, Klaus finally allowed himself to meet her gaze and maintain it.

"You knew what I was."

He forced himself to come to a stop then and abruptly ceased his pacing, therefore allowing Maria to catch up with him. But, unlike before, she couldn't bring herself to willingly step into his personal space.

Instead, as if he'd struck her, she recoiled from him and briskly retreated, putting a great deal of distance between them that Klaus frowned at.

"Yeah, I did."

Maria hastily uttered the words in one breath, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip when she felt a piercing pang in her chest as a familiar heavy feeling pressed down on her. She forced herself to remain composed and keep composed when she witnessed Klaus take another step, this time in her direction but stop himself when she retreated.

Instead, she forced a bleak smile and nodded in acceptance, making a move to turn from him.

"My bad."

This time Klaus couldn't bring himself to follow.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I know, i'm the worst author. If you read my other fics that i've updated recently, you'll know that writer's block hasn't been kind to me for so long. I'm sorry that this took so long to update, i hope you can all forgive me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked the new chapter and let me know if you did.**


End file.
